I know the risks, but I have to know you
by jdqueen
Summary: AU/HUMAN: Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes were perfectly happy with their lifestyle. But when they meet sparks fly and they're forced to question everything about themselves... will it be a disaster or the best thing in their life?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again! Another small work of mine!**

**This time instead of a one shot, I would like to try and write a short story... something like five shots! It won't be easy considering English isn't my first language and I'm not definitely a decent writer... but who cares, as long as it's about Klaroline, then everything is perfect!**

**This story is AU since all the characters are human and they're the only thing related to the show. In fact my story is set in Manhattan!**

**I hope you enjoy my work while we lack of Klaroline on both shows, so disappointing :(**

The "New Falls" was one of the hottest and crowded bar in Manhattan, and rightfully so.

The atmosphere of the place was elegant, trendy and chic. With modern classy dark fornitures mixed with colored glass... it was definitely the best place to hang out or to show yourself if you were worthy enough of this place.

The "New Falls" was in fact suitable for young people (from twenty to thirty five years) who were in career or rich by born.

It was only Thursday night yet the bar was full of people who were ready to celebrate the awesomeness of their lives. They were the it people, the edge of the social pyramid. All people gathered in "New Falls" were young, beautiful, rich, winners in their own way.

Niklaus Mikealson was actually, among them, the winner of winners. He was a penal attorney in one of the most important firm in the City, probably in the whole country.

Many people thought him as a shark and rightfully so. But probably the best metaphor was that he looked more like a wolf disguised in sheep's clothes thanks to his apparent angelic appearance.

He was a bastard in every sense you could think of and he was very proud of it. He was also a charmer, a liar, a manipulator. Thanks to his smartness and cruelty and ability to be always one step ahead he never lost a cause. He was the best in these particular "talents" and everybody knew that. That's why he was so successful, rich and requested as a lawyer despite being only 30.

He had just entered in the "New Falls" like he owned the place. He oozed self confidence, charm, sex appeal and yes a bit of danger. Every male in the local wanted to be him, every female just wanted him and he was so well aware of it. That's why he usually wore a smug, proud smirk, and that particular night didn't make exception.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Klaus had come to the place only for a quick drink or a small dinner if he had to chance to meet his friends or more likely acquaintances before going back to his luxurious, but empty penthouse.

Not that he minded, he loved to much his freedom and privacy, but nevertheless sometimes his home didn't feel like a home, more like a dormitory when he was alone or even when he had company.

That particular night he was feeling in the mood for a relaxing and amusing evening, but as always he was open to all the possibilities... as long he was in charge of everything.

Klaus was no saint. His priority was himself. In fact he was also very thirsty, greedy, selfish for: power, money, fame, sex, control, people.

That's the thought that came in his mind when he saw at the bar enjoying a scotch on the rocks together his favorite male acquaintance and his least one: Stefan Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood.

That's odd he thought, they barely knew each other since Klaus was the connection between them. Tyler Lockwood was a minor lawyer in his firm. Though even if Tyler was good at his job he had gained that remarkable position thanks to his powerful, rich and pressuring dad.

While Stefan Salvatore was the close Klaus had to a friend, a brother (he didn't count his actual brothers Elijah, Finn and Kol who were very moody and distrustful towards him, and with every reason). Stefan was a very talented and popular psychiatrist.

"Hello mates, fancy seeing you here together!" Klaus said while patting both men shoulders with his hands. At a first shallow look he could have seem relaxed and polite, but his eyes were cold, calculating and distrusting. He didn't like one bit that his supposed friend was being friendly with one of the person he despised the most.

"Hi Klaus!" Stefan said, his green eyes were always so expressive and Klaus understood in that precise moment that he wasn't enjoying that much Tyler's company. He was being friendly, polite and educated like only old good Saint Stefan could be, but that's it. Tyler and Stefan themselves were mere acquaintances, nothing more.

Klaus was actually relieved at that thought, since one thing he wasn't also good at was sharing. Stefan was his friend, Tyler should have sticked to his playground (if even he had one) and not bother to stay with the real men.

"Good evening Klaus" Tyler added with a more formal tone, the feeling of despise was mutual among the two lawyers.

All the better Klaus mused at himself, he could have been cold and distant without worries.

Of course he would have been it no matter what, he was Klaus Mikealson after all. But still he didn't appreciate Tyler's subtle hostility since Klaus was the alpha in their firm, but also in life.

He actually found Tyler's attitude rather laughable and pathetic, nothing and nobody could touch Niklaus Mikaelson. He was just too damn strong!

"So what brings you together enjoying a fine scotch in this even finer evening?" Klaus inquired still a bit curious about the reason of their rendez-vous.

"We're actually waiting for our best friend" Stefan spoke with a broody face while cringing on the word our. He really didn't seem to like at all the Lockwood boy Klaus thought, fair enough he was satisfacted about it, but...

"I'm sorry your best friend? I didn't knew that you shared such great connection together!" Klaus added with a still chipper, but obviously fake tone. To wiser ears it was easily understandable that he wasn't pleased at all about this news. Who could be on earth this man amazing enough to gain the honorable title of best friend by two people who were like opposites?

Stefan, a decent human being, and Tyler, just a little spoiled boy in Klaus' eyes, were nothing alike… so this guy should have been really special!

"Well actually we do!" Tyler cut off Klaus in an almost unrespected way. Klaus tunerd his murderous gaze to his colleague. Klaus' anger was slowly raising and Stefan must have sensed that. It was like Tyler was feeling very possessive and territorial of this person and even Stefan was actually glaring Tyler of course, but also Klaus himself. Did Stefan shared the same feeling of protectiveness and possession of Tyler? That had to be impossible!

Klaus was rather shocked by the reaction of both men, but decide to play the fake politeness card for a while. Since he had expected an uneventful evening, well the meeting of this precious best friend seemed the perfect chance to use his ability and play with words in order to destroy this person. There was a reason if Klaus was regarded as one of the best attorney in the City. It was sinful the way he could charm and manipulate people, but also threaten them, only with his words.

"Then by all means I can't wait to meet this special person!" Klaus added sending daggers with his eyes to both men "Surely it won't be a problem, will it?" he faked sweetly and politely asking.

Tyler of course couldn't refuse anything to Klaus, even if they weren't a work he still was under Klaus' control and wishes. On Stefan side, he knew well enough Klaus to know that he was unyelding and stubborn. So there was no point in the effort of keeping him away even if Stefan could perfectly predict the course of the evening. And he wasn't pleased at all on the idea!

"Sure why not?" Stefan added trough gritted teeth while humping his brows, like always when he was a bit worried and non too pleased. Tyler choosed to stay silent, not trusting himself of not biting Klaus face and erase his stupid smirk and smug expression. How he hated the guy who believed himself a divinity to worship!

"Well then mates, while we wait I'll have your finest bourbon!" he added drifting his gaze to the bartender, a black guy named Jesse. Of course even the staff at "New Fall" was very attractive and efficient, in a couple of second Klaus had already his drink in front of him. Nobody make Niklaus Mikaelson to wait and everybody knew who he was at "New Fall".

"Well it's almost 8 o'clock so we have to wait just a couple of minutes more" Tyler said while glancing at his expensive Rolex. Klaus couldn't help to notice that he was dressed to impress with his finest suit... and so was Stefan!

What was so special about this guy Klaus asked once more to himself. He was just to damn curios to know him and well especially crush him, but for respect of Stefan in a very subtle way. Klaus still hold some respect for Stefan, but he was feeling also a bit disappointed by his behavior.

As soon as the mysterious guy would make appearance, Klaus was going to ask how he knew Stefan and Tyler, what is his job was, where does he live... Klaus had to knew everything if he wanted to be sure to destroy him!

While plotting the earlier stages of his plan and drinking his bourbon Klaus shifted his gaze to Tyler and Stefan who were restless on their seats.

Gould could they be more ridiculous and obvious?

And then, their faces lighted up with a great smile and excited eyes. God how pathetic they both were Klaus innerly thought, he didn't expect such a childish behavior from Stefan, Tyler yes, but the Salvatore man was worth of more!

"There she is" both men whispered with an idiotic face.

Klaus registered that two second later.. what she? Their best friend was a girl?

He turned his head to see her and almost chocked up on his drink. Well he had never believed in love at first sight. But how could he have explained the feeling of total hotness and arousal on his whole body, the sudden frantic rhythm of his heart? It was like time was in slow motion and every noise ceased to exist. Klaus suddenly felt numb and alone, completely secluded from the rest of the "New Fall".

From the main entrance of "New Fall" there was the most beautiful girl in, well, ever!

She was tall, with a curvy and slim body. If her body was a sinful one, her face was the one of an angel. The girl in question had long golden locks, bright blue eyes and showed a killer smile as soon as she spotted Tyler, Stefan and an unknown, but really hot man with them.

She was walking in their direction like she owned the place in a very Klaus' style. With her long legs, perfect pale skin and gorgeous breast the strapless black tight dress that reached her mid thigh and black heels made her a deadly combination for any men in the room.

In fact everyone of them was staring at her in awe, she looked so sensual but very classy and chic at the same time. She wasn't a silly hot girl who sell herself to the greedy's men eyes.

She was a true woman.

In the mean time Tyler and Stefan had rosen up from their seats and they both were trowing at her, Tyler first and then Stefan, in a giant and deep hug.

Klaus was still trying to even up his breath in order to not look like a total full, pathetic teenager with the strongest (and probably first) crush ever felt.

While recovering in a silent manner he couldn't avoid to analyze Tyler and Stefan expression towards the mysterious girl aka best friend. Sure their gaze was friendly, but it also showed something more, something to possessive, caring, passionate and strong for a friendship.

Klaus was very good at analyzing expression (it was part of his job) and he was quite sure on a quick look, that both men were in love with the blond girl in question.

"Caroline" Stefan whispered at the blonde in awe while holding her hand "I've missed you too much!".

"Care it's true, it has been too long" Tyler quickly added while stroking her bare arm.

"I know guys, I swear I'll make it up for you my dear" she said with an hypnotizing voice and a playful wink.

Klaus was almost already under her spell, but he was very strong. Her smile was breathtaking and Klaus felt a bit jealous considering that the target of it wasn't himself, but Stefan and Tyler.

Klaus cleared his throat in the effort of being noticed again, something that had never happened to him in his whole life.

At the sound the trio turned to him.

Caroline was gently smiling, while Stefan and Tyler expression was hard and anger only for a second. Then they recovered some sort of quietness and politeness.

"Caroline" Stefan spoke, "This is Niklaus Mikaelson, a friend of mine and he's also one of the penal's attorney in Tyler's firm" after a quick pause he added "Klaus this is Caroline Forbes, my... ehm our best friend!".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Niklaus" Caroline said with a sweet, wicked, but forced smile. She was a good actress, but Klaus was the best at reading others' signals whether they want it or not.

She was actually very impressed by this gorgeous man. Yet to Caroline everything in him was saying danger, caution, stay away from him, he would only lead you to troubles!

While shacking their hand (she had a strong and energetic grip, good sign) there was an electric feel, a sparkle between them. It was impossible for to both of them to not notice it.

Before she could retract her soft hand, Klaus in a very gentleman way kissed her knuckles.

"The pleasure" he said with his rich velvety voice who could the most wicked things to a woman " is all mine Caroline. And please love, call me Klaus" he added while fixing his eyes in hers. Caroline was starting to feel uncomfortable (but in a very pleasurable way) under his powerful and charming gaze, but she tried to hide it quite well.

"This can prove to be an even more interesting evening that I could have ever predict" Klaus reasoned in his mind... and it was only getting started. He was dying at the idea of knowing her, steal her, have her.

And one thing that was common knowledge of Niklaus Mikaelson: he always gained what he wanted. No exception.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickly recovering from the moment of tension, the four of them sat against the counter.

Now Caroline was in the middle between Tyler and Stefan, while Klaus was next to him.

"So Care before we start to pleasantly chit chat, what would you like to drink?" Tyler asked her with the biggest grin ever. He was like a small kid in front of his Christmas tree the 25th of December.

"Well since you men are all like in the "Bourbon Club" I don't want to be less..." Caroline said in a sweet and playful tone "I'll have a Jack and Daniel's with ice, please" she addressed the bartender Jesse while he was getting closer to the quartet.

Jesse watched her with his mouth slightly open, like in awe. But he had to be professional and he quickly recovered "Right on your way darling" Jesse said.

"Thanks" Caroline said giving him one of his breathtaking smile. God she was so charming and she was it without any kind of efforts, the four men thought at the same time.

"Sooo guys you've to tell me everything I've missed of you and your lives in these past few months" Caroline turner her head to both Stefan and Tyler while completely ignoring Klaus.

"Well Care I'm actually busy with a very important and pressuring case, right now. But don't worry I'll always have time for you while you stay here... and of course you know that the Knicks had won, so I'm beyond happy!" Tyler added with a wink.

"God you're always the same insensitive dbag Tyler" Caroline laughed while lightly punching him in the shoulder. At that movement Tyler faked an expression of hurt and pouted.

In the mean time Caroline turned to Stefan "Ehi mister broody, what do you have to say to me instead? Nothing new? Did you finally convince Damon to get some therapy from you? God knows if he would need some, or better a lot!"

Klaus at that laughed at himself. He shared one thing with Caroline: the hatred for Damon, the insufferable elder brother of Stefan. Klaus didn't saw that Caroline had noticed his lips curving in a grin at her remark, but she preferred to be quiet about it.

"Well Caroline no actually, I'm leading the same old boring life" Stefan responded to her earlier question "and you know that Damon is a good person deep down". At his last remark Caroline arched her brows and pursed her lips in a very skeptic way.

"Well deep, deep, deep down I mean. Plus now that he's with Elena they seem happy, dysfunctional, but happy". At this last sentence a quick shadow fell over Stefan face. He had overcame his broke up with Elena, his supposed love life, and her new love with his brother Damon. But sometimes to remember the love story that his brother and his ex share was still very hard.

Caroline immediately noticed the sudden change in Stefan's mood and she was about to change the topic when Jesse came again. The bartender brought her Jack and Daniel's and he quickly add "It's on the house darling" and Jesse gave her a giant smile.

At that Caroline smiled to him, but now her posture was stiffer.

"Now I would like another glass" Klaus added trough gritted teeth and powerful eyes. Jesse quickly recovered from his total inappropriate flirtatious moment and he addressed to Klaus "In a second!".

Now that the ice was broken and Klaus had noticed too the expression on Stefan's face he spoke to Caroline "So Caroline how do you know dear Stefan her and Tyler?".

Caroline caught the hint and said "Well I know Tyler since when we were like in diapers, but we really didn't get along until High School where we started to be friend. While I met Stefan at College and well I know it could be embarrassing, but the first frat party we went I totally hitted on him... and he shamelessly reject me". Now Caroline was actually watching Stefan with a fake murderous and hurt gaze.

"Sorry" Stefan mouthed while smiling again.

"But my crush on him last like 5 minutes, I quickly realized that we fit better like friend anyway" Caroline was still smiling at the memory, while Stefan's smile fell a bit from his face "and that's it." she paused to drink from her glass "Unfortunately living and working in Los Angeles it hadn't make easy to see the three of us so often". At that Caroline pouted in a playful way that earned a laugh and smile from Tyler and Stefan.

"Care don't you worry as long as you stay here in the Big Apple we'll have a hell of a time together! You'll be sooo spoiled, you're really going to enjoy it!" Tyler said.

Again Klaus was forgotten during the situation and he didn't like it a bit. So he decided to gain the upper hand of the situation and he said "Well why don't we celebrate here with a small dinner the arrival of darling Caroline and your best friend reunion. Of course it will be on me"

At that the trio shifted their faces to him and Caroline was the first to recover "Well that sound nice, thank you Klaus" now he was finally the target of one of her beautiful smile.

There was a quick exchange of worried glances between Tyler and Stefan, but they both nodded at Klaus not wanting to be rude and ruining the evening for Caroline.

"Yes Klaus what a nice thought" Stefan side in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks" Tyler muttered with a dark face.

Caroline of course noticed the tension between the three men, but couldn't figure exactly the reasons behind it. She had known Klaus from Tyler, and it wasn't in very positive and pleasing terms. While Stefan the usual peace keeper didn't talk a lot about him, but she was sure that Klaus had an important role in his life.

Well it was now up to her to ease the tension, maybe she could help Tyler to recover his work relationship with Klaus. Maybe she could fix some of the problems between Stefan and Klaus, even if she didn't knew anything about it.

She was Caroline Forbes she was a natural born planner, she loved projects. Her next project was to discover more about Klaus for Tyler and Stefan's sakes.

But who was she kidding, Caroline was also clearly attracted by Klaus. But she couldn't explore further her feeling, even if right now it were just lust and fascination. Klaus she could sensed at soon as her eyes landed on him was dangerous.

"Shall we?" Caroline said smiling shifting her gaze to the three men. Now she was up and offered her hands to Tyler and Stefan. The two of them linked their arms with her and they followed Klaus to the table in the center of the "New Fall".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The winner after that went smoothly, and it was a very pleasant time among the quartet.

Klaus was enjoying a lot Caroline's company: she was smart, funny, bright, a true charmer. Although she wasn't paying much attention, to Klaus wounded ego it was a first.

During his current situation he also noticed subtle changes in Stefan and Tyler's attitude.

Stefan appeared happier and less his broody-self, while Tyler was more cocky than ever.

All those changes due only to the light and charm of Miss Caroline Forbes. She truly was something special and unique.

While Tyler and Caroline and Stefan were having a memory lane and laughing, a devilish idea had formed in Klaus mind. They were in a table fit for 4 and he was in front of Caroline while she was sided by Stefan and Tyler. The situation was perfect for him

Every time Klaus saw one hand of the other man disappearing from the table he studied closely their movements in order to understand if maybe one of them was stroking Caroline' thigh.

While Tyler was obviously in love with Caroline, Stefan's attitude was more ambiguous... probably he liked her too much for a friend, but not beyond an embarrassing level like Tyler did.

Klaus as always wanted to prove to everyone that he was the alpha male and Caroline didn't make any exception. He barely knew Caroline, but the urge to have her and mark her as his conquest was too strong.

Besides Klaus was very aware of his charm and appeal so well, he didn't risk anything with is bold move. She was already his prey, his captured prey.

So after this thought he began to gently stroke his foot and then calf next to Caroline ones. His movements were slow and accurate and totally clear in their intentions.

At his slight caressing foot Caroline turned towards Klaus, her eyes widening, but nothing more. She was far to controlled to make Tyler or Stefan aware of the intimate exchange of touches between her and Klaus.

Klaus set his powerful gaze on her, eating her with his eyes and smirking in his sexy grin, but only for a second. He didn't want too to gave a show also to the other men. There will be time for that he innerly mused.

In that precise moment Caroline blocked with her foot the path of Klaus' one. Then she stood up from her seat. She spoke "Gentlemen I've to go to the ladies room, feel free to speak of me while I'm gone" she addressed a playful wink and sultry smile to Tyler and Stefan while completely ignoring Klaus. And then for the briefest of second Caroline looked intensely Klaus, and he understood immediately what she did wanted.

She wanted to be followed by him.

While Caroline was leaving the table in her sexy way of walking, Tyler, Stefan and Klaus were drooling over her.

Well the first two were, Klaus had much more dignity to do that.

Plus he had seen and had his huge fair of gorgeous women. But in truth no one of them were at Caroline's level. She wasn't just beautiful or sexy or charming. She was all these three things and she was also smart, alluring, funny and witty.

So he quickly faked a call from his blackberry in order to have an excuse to stand up too from the table, nothing that could have seem suspicious to the men left.

"Sorry mates, my brother Kol is calling me, he never does that... so it must be important, if you'll excuse me!" he stood up from his place without giving Tyler and Stefan the time to reply.

Klaus keep his posture calm, but he was eager to finally see Caroline alone.

Just when he was about to go around the corner right next to the private area where the restrooms were located a force throw him not too strongly, but firmly against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing Klaus?" Caroline spoke while sending daggers with her eyes to him. They were very close, her hands were on Klaus' shoulders in effort to block him in that current position. A position that he surely appreciated.

"Well nothing right now, but please love keep going on what you're currently doing" Klaus answered with his trademark grin while leaning closer to her.

"Listen to me buddy. I know what game you're playing. I figured it out as soon as I spotted you next to Stefan and Tyler" she whispered in an harsh tone, then she spoke again "But you got yourself the worst woman. I don't want to have anything to do with you, especially considering that you're close to both of my best friends. So stay far away from me. Especially every parts of your body. Do we understand each other?"

At that instead of nodding or being angry like any other man, but Klaus was everything but a common man, he started to laugh. Caroline expression hardened, she wasn't pleased at all by his response.

Little did she know that Klaus was even more turned on by the fire in her eyes.

"Oh love who do you think you're talking to? I have the upper hand, I control people and situation. And I perfectly know that you're attracted by me, don't even try to deny it!" Klaus spoke in a charming and calm tone, but his voice was cold. He wanted to disguise his fascination, surprise and anger towards this infuriating woman.

Before he had the chance to say something else, Caroline cut him off.

"Oh don't worry Klaus. It's total clear the you're the alpha male at that table, in this place, at work.. but you can't and you surely won't boss me around. I'm too smart to be seduced by you, remember that! You're power hungry, I'm a controlling person... the mix would be lethal!" with that Caroline, stopped her speech while stroking Klaus' suit in order to remove the wrinkles that her gestures had provoked earlier.

"So see ya!" she added with a wicked grin lefting Klaus still against the wall.

He was mad and aroused as hell. Who Caroline Forbes believe to be? He need to teach her some respect, but how? Ignoring her and treating her harshly could relieve his anger, but what about his fascination and arousal?

And then came the solution: he would have her and then as soon as she had trusted him and develop feelings for him, he would have definitely crush her. In this way we would have win.

But a small part of him wasn't so sure to resist himself to not develop feeling for herself, she was so damn tempting with her beauty, her with, her charm.

Klaus straighten himself up, pleased with himself and he went back to the dreaded table. Time to start the plan he innerly mused.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

While he sat back on the table a waitress refilled the others guest and his drink. She was a pretty blonde, but quite average named Camille according to her target.

Well if he considered her average, Camille surely appreciated him considering the glances she had reserved for him.

Naturally he didn't care about this random girl, but at least he didn't miss Caroline's hard glare towards him and Camille and he was very pleased about it.

But oh she was so good and quickly recovering, she was already laughing at something Tyler whispered at her ear.

Klaus once again didn't appreciate the intimate gesture, but nevertheless his plan was only starting.

"So guys" Caroline spoke and she added a bit stiffly "and Klaus... I have an announcement to make".

"You all know how much I love my work as event planner and how much I love to work and live in Los Angeles. But you also know how much I love the Big Apple and well you of course guys" at that she sent the sweetest smile to Stefan and Tyler who were eager to follow her speech and know what her announcement was about. Surely it seemed something positive

"Well for all those reason: I'm moving here in order to work. I have already created an office of my own in one of the main Event planner Organization here... So I'm a new yorker too now!" she quickly added with a giggle and the happiest expression.

"Oh my God Care this is amazing" Tyler hugged her with his full force while rising her up from the floor, he looked truly ecstatic with this news, and rightfully so.

"Caroline I'm so happy for you and me of course" Stefan joked while he was hugging her to and fondly holding her hand.

Klaus was very happy at hearing the news. He would have the chance to spent more time with her, and yes his plan may have complicate things with Stefan and Tyler (but he didn't care about it), but still he didn't want to give up on it.

Plus Caroline was too much an enigmatic and charming woman to pass the chance to know her fully, maybe they could have been friend.

But no actually everything Klaus was feeling right then was a lot more passionate, dangerous and lustful for a friendship relation.

"Congratulation sweetheart. You'll truly enjoy your time here" he just quietly said while sending her one of his powerful and obviously wicked gaze, he would be one of the source of her enjoyment for sure he thought.

"Thanks Klaus" she simply and politely said, but her tone was inexpressive . And then quickly the dinner went on, as many drink in order to celebrate her, endless laughter and chat. The trio was very happy now that it was reunited.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

After a while the quartet split their ways went each one to their home.

Klaus live in the Upper West Side, Stefan in Tribeca and Tyler in Chelsea.

Caroline's hotel was in Washington Square Garden, her favorite quarter in the whole town. She was soon going to move there as soon as she bought an house for herself.

While Caroline was finally her room a smile curved her lips, she was is happy to move here and be closer to Stefan and Tyler. But this also mean to be close to Klaus. And she felt torn about it.

A part of her, the wiser one, told her to stay away from him, nothing good could come from him. A relationship or even a simple fuck didn't seem without an complications.

But her wild, passionate side and her actual true self were dying at the idea of discovering him more properly. She quickly shocked those thoughts and she went to bed trying to avid to think of Klaus.

Klaus was thinking of her of course. His thoughts were following a dark and dangerous path. A path of possession, passion, danger, win... He was in bed and he was picturing Caroline naked, busy at pleasing him. He fell asleep smiling and he dreamed of her the whole night. He was dying at the chance of meeting her soon.

Tyler was in his bed too, but he couldn't sleep. He stood up and he was pacing in his flat, the thought of finally having Caroline close to him was more than he could handle. He loved deeply the girl, more than a friend should have done. He couldn't help himself, Caroline was pretty incredible.. who couldn't have fallen in love with her? Maybe he could have finally make her fall for him.

Stefan was sitting on his couch while thinking. He was beyond happy for Caroline and he was feeling guilty with himself. He had slowly recovered from Elena, his past love a couple of years ago. When they had broken up, he had felt lost and incapable of loving another woman amazing as Elena. But in truth, Caroline was special and unique in her away. And from the past months he did saw in her something more than a friend, something closer to a true love.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Caroline woke up quite late that morning. She was still enjoying her free time while waiting to start her job in couple of weeks, She was having a sort of vacation, the first in years.

She went in the living room of her suite in order to find her purse and she found out an envelope under her door.

She opened the letter where it was written that early in that morning she had received a letter and a package from an unknown source. Caroline quickly called the reception in order to have sent in her room the stuff she had received. She was thinking maybe it was a present from Tyler or Stefan.

But she muttered a "seriously" when she opened the letter and there was written:

Caroline,

I want to express again my congratulations to you.

Enjoy your stay here, I'm sure you will sweetheart.

I'll see you soon, sooner than you think.

Fondly, Klaus.

Caroline was fuming, but she was also flattered from the note. She hadn't miss the pet name and the subtle and sweet threat of seeing him soon.

So she opened the blue velvet box with a white ribbon on top with a huge curiosity: and she gasped when she saw the content. A marvelous diamond bracelet with the infinite symbol linked together was glittering in front of her eyes. Not only the gift was beautiful, but it surely was very expensive! She was very impressed, but she also scoffed at Klaus' thought of buying her with beautiful and expensive, but also romantic presents.

Little did she know the Klaus was already getting under her skin, as she had already did with him.

**So what do you think?**

**If you leave a review, I'll be the most happy.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday morning and Klaus was working in his office. He was having a very challenging and hard case in his hands, which was always a thrill for him. But more often than he would have liked, his thoughts seemed to drift towards a certain hot blonde he recently met.

He hadn't seen Caroline, or Stefan and well obviously Tyler since that eventful Thursday evening. During the week end he had a lunch with his brothers Elijah and Kol and his little sister Rebekah, where they did miraculously managed not to kill themselves.

Finn was absent since he lived in Boston with his wife Sage, but in truth Klaus didn't miss him a lot. Among his four brothers Klaus shared the great connection with Elijah, who sometimes was too serious and authoritative for his tastes. Klaus was actually a bit jealous of Elijah, who was perfect, responsible and appreciated by everyone. Klaus often felt like the lesser brother next to him.

He was also close to his little sister Rebekah too spoiled, but also neglected by her brothers at the same time. She acted like a strong and confident woman, but in reality she cared and loved to easily, she was always seeking men attention to find true love. And that unfortunately for her without any success.

Kol instead was plain trouble seeker, but Klaus did share some similarities with him. They both were cocky, arrogant, impulsive and incredibly charming. While Klaus was able to show or hide his peculiarity when it was useful for him and his purposes, Kol lacked of a true control: he was a true trouble seeker.

After that Saturday night he went to dance with Kol and Rebekah, practically they begged to and his sister brought her best friend who Klaus had never meet. The girl's name was Hayley and she was a fetching brunette. Hayley was attractive, but in a quite vulgar way. Probably because her pose, her attitude were totally fake in order to hit on more men as possible and Klaus didn't like her company for his sister or even for himself.

Though Hayley was hitting on him trough the whole night, Klaus didn't feel in the mood to surrender on her advances... until he was so drunk and wasted that they slept together. During the course of the night he had thought to many times how Caroline would dance, how would she feel grinding her perfect body against his and well when he orgasmed later the night while being inside on Hayley he was almost going to scream the name Caroline.

In fact he had painted Caroline's pale skin, not Hayley's olive one to caress.

To share his pleasure while gazing at blue eyes instead of green ones.

To slip his finger trough blonde locks instead of brown hairs.

While thinking that Klaus quickly snapped. Enough he had a lot of work to do and he couldn't distract himself also at work.

After two hours he was at a good point and it was almost launch time so he was starting to relax when he heard a beautiful sound: Caroline's laugh.

Klaus got close to his door in order to eavesdrop the conversation outside and not be seen. Klaus slowly and quietly opened the door so he could also see Caroline in all her beauty... and he was certainly not disappointed by her sight.

There she stood wearing black skinny jeans that covered her endless legs, black heels, a turquoise top and a black jacket with elbow-sleeves. She was so elegant, but in a very simple and casual way.

She was talking with Tyler and her hand where upon his shoulder and they were laughing at something really hilarious. Once again Tyler's eyes were twinkling with true joy and love.

"Ehi Care if you wait just a minute I'll do a quick business call and we're going to get out from here and have a nice lunch together, okay?" Tyler said in a serious tone, while still smiling.

"Surely Tyler, but it's something wrong?" Caroline spoke "This case you're working on seems quite stressful and hard, or am I wrong?" her tone was a bit concerned.

"If you want we can always have lunch together another day, anything for you Mister Bossy pants" Caroline joked while pretending a very serious posture.

"Ah ah ah very funny Forbes" Tyler spoke with a sarcastic, but still delighted voice "Don't worry anyway, it's just a matter of a minute!".

"Okay well then I'll wait here Lockwood" Caroline spoke while sitting in the sofa in the hall.

"Good... and Caroline?" Tyler once again said before entering in his office that was on the opposite side of Klaus' one, who was still hearing their conversation.

"Do a me a favor and don't move from there, please" at that Caroline expression was confused.

"Don't want to risk to meet the shark, you know what I mean" Tyler explained with a wink and then he closed the door.

Caroline took a deep breath. In truth she had thought at the possible meeting with Klaus, she was in his office so the event was unlikely to happen.

She hadn't told Tyler about the letter and the gift from Klaus. She knew Tyler and his impulsiveness and jealous temper and since he already hated Klaus, it didn't seem a good idea to told him the Klaus was definitely making his move towards here.

His act wasn't just a random flirting with her on a Thursday night. Don't misunderstood that, Klaus was probably interested only to have sex with her, but a tiny part of Caroline, the romantic one, who was really shocked by his thought was searching other explanation for his behavior. Maybe it was just his way to charm and flirt, but surely it was a way too expensive way to do that. Caroline was flattered, curious, worried and a bit nervous from the whole situation.

That's why she rose up from here sit and she walked towards the window and enjoy the beautiful sight of Manhattan, so she could distract herself. She could hear Tyler on the phone and he really didn't seem relaxed, something was wrong with his client.

Meanwhile Klaus had done of spying her like a teenage boy who stalked from a far away his crush. He quickly checked his appearance in the mirror in his office and satisfacted as always by what he saw, he was going to open the door when something stopped him.

"Care" Tyler called Caroline while she turned toward him. He was covering his phone with his hand.

"Yes?" she spoke watching him with attention.

"This thing is taking more time than I thought, if you want to wait you would make me happy... but it's going to take half an hour at least. I'm so sorry, but it's important" Tyler pleaded with her eyes and then he spoke again "but I would understand if you want to go, no problem!".

Caroline could see the disappointed in his eyes if she would chose the second option, so her natural and well of course wanted answer was "Don't worry Tyler, I'll wait for you... I'm still free as a bird, remember?" she joked.

Tyler mouthed a thank you with such a gratitude to Caroline that her heart melted a bit on the instant, granted that Klaus couldn't see it, and then Tyler returned in his office.

Klaus was having an inner party: this was the perfect chance to charm Caroline.

Caroline had went once again to her spot in front of the windows, the office was quite busy even if it was lunch time. She was in fact and rightfully so, in probably the most important, powerful and successful lawyers' office in the whole New York.

She was so caught up on her thoughts that she didn't notice the blond man walking towards her until she saw his reflection on the glass of the window, and her breath stopped for one second.

"Hello Caroline" Klaus spoke with his velvety voice.

Caroline slowly turned and watched his smug expression feeling very weak in the knees at that sight, why did he have to be so hot?

"Klaus" she slowly added with a sweet, but distant tone, as always.

"I must say I'm really glad that you're here. How are you?" Klaus said while getting imperceptibly closer to her. But Caroline obviously did notice that.

"I'm fine thank you. What about you?" Caroline politely asked, but her tone was still cold.

"Well I'm actually working on a very interesting and challenging case, but I'm having a break... would you like to join me? Klaus smirked and his eyebrows raised wearing his most persuasive expression.

"No thanks. I'm actually going to lunch with Tyler, so I'm waiting for him" Caroline proudly said, while she shifted on her feet. But after a second she was going to change her mind.

"Care" Tyler's head appeared from his office's door and his expression immediately hardened as soon as he saw Klaus and Caroline speaking, way to close for his taste. "It's going to take a lot here so well if you want to go, do it don't worry" Tyler spoke to gritted teeth, fortunately he managed to seem cold, but still polite.

He actually wanted Caroline to go as far as possible from Klaus.

Caroline could understand his reasons, but she was too curious and she wanted to risk and play with Klaus. Caroline was a good actress, a charmer and a leader. She could have gained some fun by manipulating Klaus who seemed in extreme need of a lesson in humility. But Caroline also knew that playing with him, was like playing with fire...

"Nonsense" Klaus spoke before she could even utter a syllable of response "Caroline dear I can keep you company until Tyler has done his job and then you could spend some time together" he sweetly said while sending her a playful smile.

Tyler was torn and so was Caroline, but she nodded and Tyler shot her a weak smile than quickly he entered again in his office, but he wasn't anymore focused in his case. Instead his thoughts were on Caroline and her actual dangerous situation. Klaus was a shark, as Tyler fondly called him, in everything: work, love, friendship (if he even know the meaning of these two words) and definitely women. It was clear as the sun: Caroline was his next victim. The question was: will she fall for him? Tyler was very scared by the possible answer.

"Come on Caroline, follow me please" Klaus charmingly asked while offering her arm and smiling in his persuasive way, Caroline reluctantly accepted it since she didn't have a choice.

"Where are we going?" Caroline spoke.

"To my office of course sweetheart" Klaus cheekily said in his infuriating and omnipresent smirk, at Caroline confused and not too pleased face he quickly added "I've already ordered something to eat from one of the finest Japanese restaurant here in Manhattan if you don't mind. In this way you'll be closer to dear Tyler as soon as he finishes!". Klaus actually didn't give a care about Tyler, but he couldn't get too far with Caroline and in this way she couldn't have refused his proposal.

"Okay then" she just said "thank you, you didn't have too" Caroline was too smart not to read Klaus clear intentions, and his subtle mention of Tyler just to seem more innocent. But she couldn't be fooled so easily by his act.

"It is a pleasure, believe me" Klaus said while closing his office's door. Now they were alone. No Tyler, no Stefan, no strangers of any kind. "Time for action" Klaus mused himself.

"Please Caroline do have a sit" and he motioned one of the two armchair in front of his desk. Meanwhile the food was already there: he had order some sushi. "I hope you like Japanese kitchen, sweetheart" he spoke.

Caroline was watching admired Klaus' office who was totally like him. It had an intimidating feeling, since it was so well refined and in a total powerful business man's style.

"I love it" Caroline smiled, her first smile towards Klaus from their whole interactions that morning.

They began to eat in a comfortable silence, but Caroline's mind was racing and so was Klaus one.

In that very moment they both spoke and interrupted themselves.

"Yes Caroline, what did you want to say?" Klaus pleasantly asked.

"Thank you Klaus. I just wanted to, well, thank you for your gift and note. It was a very beautiful and totally unnecessary thought!" Caroline quickly said.

"No way love, you deserve it! I'm very glad that you'll be here from now" he spoke with an obvious and not very honorable expression. It was clear the path that his thought towards Caroline were going. It wasn't a very innocent one.

"Yes, right... still you didn't and you don't have to" Caroline shifted in embarrass her sit. The power that Klaus had on her only with his words and his expressions was too much, it was so unfair! Luckily she was a strong woman, not anymore easily seduced.

Klaus slowly raised from his sit and he walked towards his cabinet of liquor "Would you like to drink something?" he asked her while pouring a glass of Cabernet for himself.

His gaze was still fix on her, and Caroline was feeling under his spell. She quickly snapped and she responded to him "Yes, Klaus. Thanks".

Klaus began to fill her glass glad that she had accepted.

He walked to her with both glass in his hands and he handed hers to Caroline. Their fingers briefly touched (Klaus did that on purpose) and the touch felt electric.

"To a new bond" Klaus very pleased, toasted while Caroline was watching with a warily expression, but nevertheless she touched her glass with his and smiled her cocky and wicked smile. Klaus couldn't decide if he preferred that smirk of her, or when she smiled her sweet smile that unfortunately he hadn't still been the target of.

"So" Klaus said "I've been curious about one thing".

Caroline just watched him while sipping her wine, waiting for him to continue to talk.

"Well how can you be best friend of two men who are like opposites? Do you prefer one of them? Let's say I don't know something like you have a first and then a second best friend?" Klaus was very curious about her answer, he wanted to discover more about her and her bond with Tyler and Stefan.

"Well Klaus" she empathized his name "Tyler and Stefan are two strong, good, intelligent and funny man. That's what I need to know in order to like their company. Sure they're different were Tyler is aggressive and impulsive Stefan instead his broody and really quiet... but I enjoy them in the same way. Our friendship was born with different roots, but I shared with both of them the same affection and deepness" she finally spoke.

"And may I ask the roots of your friendships Caroline?" Klaus asked while sitting on his desk. Caroline meanwhile rose from her sit and started to pace in his office, she got closer to the window.

"I know Tyler from my whole life. And we couldn't stand each other for most of it" at that Klaus smirked, Caroline saw it and didn't appreciated it one bit. "However" she spoke again with an harsher tone "we got close during High School, I was cheerleader" not to Klaus' surprise and "Tyler was in the football team" that too wasn't much to Klaus' surprise.

"I was dating Tyler's best friend: Matt, he was a quarterback" at that Klaus interest was piqued. Caroline continued her speech "me and Matt had a very up and down relationship and even if we loved each other, there was always a new drama: first his ex, then school and then there was Tyler. Tyler was having a rough time at High School with his dad both when he was alive and then when he died and I was having too serious and similar troubles with my parents, my friends... so we had something in common for the first time, and we got closer and became best friend. Matt didn't appreciated our closeness. After a while and after more drama with both Tyler and Matt, after few weeks Matt broke up with me. Matt and I tried to be friendly... but in the end I chose Tyler and I'm still really close to him, we have just shared too much".

Klaus was very interested in what and how she was saying, it was clear her fondness (although still a mystery according to Klaus) for Tyler.

"I see... and what about dear Stefan?" Klaus spoke.

"Well with him, it has been a completely different thing" Caroline smiled at the thought and slowly faced Klaus. "As you know I met Stefan at College, and it didn't started very well. I had always had a thing for tormented boy and as soon as I spotted him, I knew I wanted him" Klaus felt a rush of jealous trough his veins at that admission.

"But well he fell head over heals for my best friend back at the time, Elena" a sort of bitter was still present in Caroline's voice at the memory "Anyway after that dreadful evening were this drama happened, I had the misfortune of meeting his brother Damon. I seem to understand that you know him, and well of course despise him... and how couldn't you?" Klaus at that smiled and nodded. Caroline shot to him once again her breathtaking smile. She didn't understand why she was so relaxed and open with Klaus who she barely knew. But something in him was capturing her: body, mind, soul... heart was to soon to tell.

She quickly spoke again "Well at that time I was a naive girl, never appreciated, never wanted, Matt had chosen his ex, then other things before me even if he claimed to love me... so when Damon started to hit on me, with his well let's admit it "great dose of charm" " at that both Caroline and Klaus lips turned in disgust, and once again they shared a secret smile "I slept with him. And it wasn't an healthy relationship, if you can even call it a relationship..." Caroline said with a sad tone.

"Wait a minute: I thought all Damon's interests were his dreadful obsession for Elena, himself, Stefan, Bourbon, Elena, himself, Elena..." Klaus joked, but he was also very serious.

"Yes he did, well actually he do. Let me finish and you will be confirmed with your assumptions" she warned him in a serious tone, but she was smiling nevertheless "Anyway he didn't treat me very well, he was just using me to get closer to Stefan and of course Elena. So after a while we broke up, but still he wasn't very kind to me. So I stayed away from him, but also from Stefan. It was after a while that Stefan and I started to hang out and we slowly build our bond. Now we are friends, we know perfectly each other and we've saved each other in many occasions." Caroline ended to talk.

"And that's it: the story of me and my best fiends Mr Stefan Salvatore and Mr Tyler Lockwood" then in a whisper, while sitting herself to on Klaus' desk without even realizing it she added "I was so lucky to have them in my life, they're such great people. To think it was twice mine and some boys' fault that could have been a serious obstacle towards my bond with Stefan and Tyler".

"Did it ever happen again?" Klaus spoke "I mean to have a man between you and them? Did story repeated herself?" Klaus was eager to know her answer.

If possible knowing a bit of her story, had made his fascination towards her even stronger. She wasn't just beautiful, successful, smart and strong, she was so much more. She had her issues, she had many insecurities and weakness. Klaus realized that and he felt even closer to her.

Caroline smiled at him, feeling her posture relaxing next to him "Luckily no. No man close to one or both of them has well, gotten under my skin... until now" she said in a quiet tone.

At that confession Caroline and Klaus eyes searched each other. They were sitting on the edge of Klaus' desk, they were quite close. They were sharing even if they barely knew each other a very intimate moment. As always there was a sparkle between them, there was tension... but not sexual tension, at least most of this tension was just the pull that two soul feels between themselves.

Klaus blue eyes bored inside Caroline's ones and his gaze fell to her luscious lips, and so did Caroline's gaze. Klaus was leaning closer to Caroline, he was going to kiss her, their lips were so close...

But Caroline retracted from their almost kiss. She was so confused, one moment Klaus was looking at her as his next sexual and (merely that) prey, the next his gaze said a lot more, something about care and affection.

In any case Caroline knew what she had to do. Klaus was close in a very different way to both Stefan and Tyler. So she rose up from her seat.

"Hum, Klaus thanks for the conversation" she spoke while blushing a bit. God Klaus was making feel her like a teenager again "I think I'll check if Tyler has finished his call".

Klaus was still frozen in his place. He was masking his anger: was it because she had resisted his charm, or because he felt rejected for something deeper, a greater connection among them?

"Yes go" Klaus said in his colder and most distant voice, his eyes cold and furious at the same time.

At that hint Caroline watched him one more time, she seemed like she was going to say something more, but she stood quiet. While she was going out from his office, she turned once more toward him and she spoke "Goodbye Klaus, and thanks for the lunch".

"You're welcome Caroline. Goodbye" Klaus simply responded. At that Caroline gained some of her posture confidence and she walked away.

Klaus couldn't resist and he peeked once more from his door her walk towards Tyler's office. He felt confused on her attitude, but especially with his own.

He was Klaus Mikaelson, he didn't care about anyone, especially some random girl. He needed to stay focused on his work and entertainment. Caroline had already proved that she was bad for the first, and unreachable for the second. Maybe Klaus thought it was better if he had given up on his hunt for her.

But why was she thinking of her all the time? Maybe the solution was truly to have her, than leave her so she would have lost the charm of the forbidden love or forbidden sex. The thought of having a serious relationship even with something special like her, was something foreign to him.

Klaus deep down knew that it wasn't that easy to forget or feel distant toward her, but he ignored the thought. He decided that he would have left the course of the events to go as they pleased. But he wasn't nearly over with Caroline Forbes.

The only thing Klaus needed was to regain control on the situation. Probably Caroline was right when she had called their mix lethal during their meeting near the bathroom at the "New Falls" last Thursday night. One more reason to discover if it was true.

What Klaus loved above all was a challenge: Caroline Forbes and to win her over, was the best he had ever faced in his whole life. And he was going to win it, to win her.

But something in him told him that in order to win this challenge he might have to expose himself too, something that he hated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline quietly entered in Tyler's office, he was still on the phone and as soon as he spotted her he smiled at her. Caroline was still a bit upset with her talk with Klaus. Today he didn't seem only a cocky, charming and powerful man. Today he seemed a lot more: sensitive, interested in her. Besides something about love's interest putting between friendship' bonds has stroked a cord in him, like he perfectly knew and understand what Caroline was talking about.

Caroline needed to stay as far away from him as possible. Thursday she was scared at the idea of sleeping with him and maybe develop some feelings for him, today she was surer that Klaus hide under his winner facade something more enticing and alluring.

Tyler ended his call and spoke to her, breaking her train of thoughts "So Care did you survive to Klaus. That's impressive. Nothing happened right?" his tone was concerned.

"No nothing Tyler. Enough talking about him. Let's spend some quality time you and I" Caroline spoke with her usual bright and cheerful voice, eager to change topic of the discussion.

"Of course, Care so I was thinking that maybe..." Tyler was speaking and Caroline was facing a strong effort in order to listen him, but her thoughts drifted once again to his charming, sensitive British colleague Niklaus Mikaelson.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline woke up early that Friday's morning. Today it was Stefan's birthday and he would celebrate 29 years of his life.

Caroline was so thrilled: she obviously loved everything that could be celebrated with a party. And she wasn't failing herself since she had managed to arrange a party for Stefan in one of the hottest club in Manhattan.

The club was called "Never" and it was magnificent: very trendy and classy, but not too formal and especially not too crowded according to Stefan's taste.

During the years Stefan had started to appreciate the whole act of dancing and going to discos, especially with her, but he still wasn't the soul of the party, she was. And with Caroline's attitude and charm even someone reserved and quiet like Stefan could feel brighter, freer and having the time of his life while dancing.

Caroline had also managed to contact the deejay in the club in order to play as many songs of Bon Jovi as possible. Since they were Stefan's favorite band she was sure that he would appreciate the thought. Surely the songs will probably be remix suitable for a disco, but nevertheless it was going to be an hell of a party for him and everybody else.

Since Caroline was new to the connections that Stefan shared in New York, he was in charge of the list of people to invite, but as usual they were few intimates and Stefan had already sent mails to all of them and had received mostly positive answers.

Caroline had already checked the list: Lexi Branson, Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert (wow Caroline was impressed by Stefan's strength), Tyler Lockwood, Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelson...

At the last name Caroline's breath had failed: she was both thrilled and nervous at the prospective of seeing him again since their last encounter had been dense of events.

For the past five days she had caught herself thinking of him too much. But enough: she was busy that Friday for the last details of Stefan's party and she had yet to buy his present: a first edition of "The Great Gatsby". Stefan loved both F. and the roaring twenties.

Klaus was feeling restless too. Since that eventful Monday's lunch with Caroline he couldn't stop thinking of her. He was at the same time both mad and infatuated with her, just like when he first met her that special Thursday's night.

Since it was Friday tonight he would go to Stefan's party with his sister Rebekah who had a small crush on Stefan. But Klaus actually was feeling the pull to go at "Never" only to see her, Caroline. He wasn't still ready to give up on her. That girl was so intriguing not only for her beauty or her charm, but all her personality was a magnet for Klaus

**xxxxxxxxx**

Stefan was checking his reflex on the mirror. He was feeling very nervous even if he was going to his party. The reasons of his nervousness were a lot: to meet again Damon and Elena together for the first time in months, to have the dreadful vision of Tyler, to endure the evil brothers Rebekah and Klaus and to see Caroline.

Caroline: she was the biggest issue. Stefan was nervous because he was developing and struggling with his growing feelings for Caroline. He wasn't able to understand if she could only be his best friend or something more since she was such a special woman. Also the chance to see Klaus drooling over her, and naturally Tyler too, during the course of the evening was angering Stefan like hell. He knew Caroline deserved better than someone as cocky, impulsive and inconstant with women as Klaus Mikaelson. Stefan knew that under the smug facade Klaus had his weakness too, that he wasn't that cold and insensitive. Still he would have keep an eye on him and Caroline.

Speaking of, the door bell rang that precise moment, sign that Caroline was arrived. They had agreed early to go together to the "Never". Stefan knew Caroline and she had probably arranged on hell of a party, since it was on of her many talents.

Stefan opened the door and "Happy birthday Stefan" a blonde force hugged him and jumped on him. Caroline was always so bright and cheerful no matter the many troubles that she had faced in her life, Stefan began to relax and smile immediately.

"Care thank you" he answered while checking her appearance. If possible that night she was more gorgeous than ever.

"Ready to party Mr Salvatore?" Caroline cheerfully asked him "but before that: here you are" and then she gave her present to him.

Stefan opened it slowly and his mouth fell at the sight of the gift: a first edition of "The Great Gatsby", one of his favorite books but in a very luxurious and thoughtful shape.

"Thanks Care this is the best present I ever had" Stefan laughed genuinely happy and he caught again Caroline in his arms while spinning her around.

"Let me go big guy" she joked "I'm glad that you liked it, now let's go! You've a party to attend and all the ladies' hearts to capture!" she winked at him.

Caroline was oblivious that Stefan wanted even more after her thoughtful and magnificent present to capture only her heart.

Caroline took hold his hands while they were exiting from Stefan's flat while still laughing and planning to have the best time of their life at the party.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

When Caroline and Stefan, arms linked, entered at the "Never" all eyes were on them since all their guests had already arrived.

At the corner Caroline could saw Lexi a friend of Stefan that she had met only a couple of times, Damon and Elena who were holding their hands, Tyler Lockwood who was talking to a unknown and provocative blonde girl with a spotty attitude... and him, Klaus who was currently eating Caroline with his eyes while sipping his beloved bourbon.

Klaus was roaming his eyes upon Caroline's figure: her red silk dress made her so tempting and seductive, her black heels that added a sexy edge at her already sexy walk, her straight golden hair... she was truly magnificent.

All that lasted only a second since all the guests were already greeting Stefan, giving him their wishes while "Have a nice day" was playing according to Caroline's istructions.

"Caroline you're amazing" Stefan said to her as soon as he recognized the song, clear sign of Caroline's action while hugging her again in quite the intimate way.

Both Klaus and Rebekah faces hardened at that action (although Klaus did it in a less evident way), but of course they weren't the one. Tyler looked a bit homicidal, Elena and Damon had an incredulous and a bit nasty look on their faces. They probably believed they were still the center of Stefan's world.

"Brother happy birthday" Damon said while getting closer to Stefan, still holding his hand with Elena who said "Yes Stefan, happy birthday!". They were both smiling, but wary since they knew that their presence and bond could make feel Stefan rightfully uncomfortable and hurt.

"Thank you guys" Stefan said while smiling at them. He was feeling quite indifferent towards them, he was fucking done with all their brother love triangle shit. He was happy that now he was free from that drama, even if he still deep down love deeply both Damon and Elena. Brothers' bond and first love simply don't and never disappear from someone mind.

Then all the other guests greeted Stefan while giving their presents and so the party began in all his glory, drinks and fun.

Caroline had been able to avoid Klaus and, well probably his sister, Rebekah for the first half and hour. She was currently chatting with Tyler and Elena. It was nice to see Elena again and to feel that she could start a new civil relationship with Stefan like Damon could.

Caroline was having a lot of fun as all of them and she was currently betting with Tyler at who could hold better alcohol and they were starting to get drunk. Soon Damon, Lexi and Stefan joined the game.

In the mean time Rebekah was doing moon eyes to Stefan who seemed distant except when he was talking to Caroline or his friend Lexi, another soul of the party. What was with Stefan and blonde cheerful girls as besties?

Stefan did like Rebekah, but first his heart was occupied by Elena and now he was still figuring his feelings for Caroline. He didn't want to hurt Rebekah's feeling and making her believe that they could have a serious story. It was too soon for him.

Klaus instead was watching Caroline drinking and giggling with everyone except him. Until when her eyes fell over his figure and never left it. Gosh Klaus looked so handsome with his suit and open collar. She knew that all the ladies eyes were directed on him in the club. Not that Tyler, Damon or Stefan weren't gorgeous. They were, but they didn't have an ounce of Klaus' irresistible charm.

Caroline was starting to feel dizzy and without inhibitions: granted that she didn't have a slutty attitude as drunk, she was just feeling with less limits and worries. So she began to walk towards Klaus who was getting close to her too. She had ignored him all night and Caroline Forbes wasn't rude unless there was a reason to be.

"Hi Klaus" she simply said while smiling shyly (worried for his reaction), _that's new he thought_.

"Caroline, are you enjoying yourself? Klaus asked glad that she had come firstly to him.

"Quite a lot actually, what about you?" maybe it wasn't a wise idea to talk to him and be so close to him too. Caroline as always was beginning to feel uncomfortable, dizzy and weak from his presence.. and she couldn't simply blame the alcohol for that!

"Oh I'm enjoying myself too a lot, now" he added the last words while boring his blue eyes in her that had also a sparkle of green he noticed for the first time and smirking at her.

"Good... well... I must go, see ya!" Caroline quickly said shooting him her wicked and sexy smile while Tyler, who was feeling once again homicidal having to watch Caroline and Klaus interaction, was grabbing her hand.

"Come on Care let's dance" Tyler smiled at her "if you don't mind I'll steal her Klaus" he said to Klaus with a cold smile, not giving Klaus time to utter something more than "Sure".

Tyler and Caroline were already dancing and they were really starting to feel the effect of the booze. Caroline was playfully dancing with Tyler who had a smile on his face, but his eyes were dark with seriousness and anger and passion of course.

Caroline was worried for Tyler temper and she was glad that he had rescued from Klaus, granted she was going to leaving him soon... yet Tyler had make it simpler for her!

Caroline was feeling that her restraints to Klaus were going weaker each minute that passed. She wasn't sure how much she could resist him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The next hours passed on a second: she had danced with Tyler, Stefan, Elena and Lexi. All the guests were having a break from dancing, but she was still on the dance floor. Caroline loved to dance and she wasn't nearly tired and she was still having a lot of time dancing alone.

She was thinking also how could Klaus dance? Was he good or terrible? But in her mind, Caroline already knew her answer. She was sure that Klaus dance attitude was as alluring and sinful as his words and appearance.

She didn't had the chance to left the doubt on her since when she was still dancing a pair of strong and at the same time delicate hands where gently, but firmly grabbing her by her tiny waist.

Klaus was having an inner hell watching Caroline dance all the night in her seductive and sinful way with anyone, but him. On the dance floor she looked so happy, free, wild, untamed... she probably was! But now she was alone and far from the prying eyes of the others... nothing could stop Klaus now from feeling her close to him, dancing with her, messing with her body and her head also.

Caroline was still dancing. After have seeing that indeed it was Klaus who was touching her, with a devilish grin she got closer to his body . They began to dance as one, they barely knew each other yet their movements and their bodies fit perfectly; the tension, the chemistry between them was amazing and so unexpected.

"Caroline" Klaus whispered next to her ear, his hot breath and his raspberry lisp so close that they were caressing it. Her back was flush against him and they were both starting to feel the effects, the arousal for each others. And it was slowly winning them over.

Klaus was slowly moving his hands from her hips, up to her ribcage ad only barely touching the side of her breasts. His hands continued their journey while traveling to her stomach, so close but not too much to her core and then they were caressing the outside of her thighs.

Klaus movements were slow and provocative, but not to vulgar and Caroline was slowly feeling herself unable to resist him and she practically melted with him.

Klaus was too tempted by her movements, how her body perfectly fit with his, the torturous sway of her hips, the beautiful curves of her body. Feeling her body for the first time, he was now sure that no woman in the whole world was sexier, arousing and more beautiful than Caroline Forbes.

Caroline turned around and faced him, her eyes glued to his. Caroline was biting her lips in the sexiest way of her, while Klaus was liking his in the most provocative action. Their forehead and nose were touching and their dance was almost finished. They gradually started to get closer when Caroline snapped. Even if she was a bit drunk, Caroline realized what she was almost doing in front of her friends.

"I'm sorry... I-I can't" she barely whispered to Klaus who stood frozen.

Since he didn't respond her, and she didn't give him time, she escaped from the dance floor.

Klaus was once again stunned by her reaction.

It was a first that a woman resisted to him?

It was a first that he was feeling like slowly losing himself for a woman.

That's when he decided that he had to stop or at least try to pursue Caroline, unless that she chased him... but what were the chances?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline was watching her reflex in the mirror in the bathroom of the club cursing herself. She was mad with herself because she had almost kiss Klaus. She was mad because she wanted to do it, even if she shouldn't even have thought about it. She already know the path of dating or even only sleeping with a man close to her friends. Potentially it could have ruined her bond with them or the bond that the man in question had with them. Plus Klaus was no saint, so not only she was worried for her friends but for herself too. She was already too much attracted from him. Luckily with her silly behavior and the 2 times that she had managed to avoid his kiss, Klaus had probably taken the hint and he would have left her alone.

But was she truly lucky? She certainly wasn't feeling so.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday morning and Caroline couldn't let herself to get up. She knew that when she would be fully awake she would be faced with her memories of last night. Memories of Stefan's party. But above all memories of Klaus.

She could understand that probably in the future, in their next meeting Klaus would ignore her or treat her harshly. Not because she had rejected him (although this wasn't a nice thing), but probably it was the fact that she continually gave him mixed signals.

One moment they were opening their heart at the office or dancing together, and both actions were intimate even if one was with their heart and one with their body.

The moment after Caroline rejected his advances even if the only thing she wanted was to succumb to him and his charm. She was slowly going mad even recalling how their body pressed together felt, his lips against her ear, his compassionate smile when she had opened his heart to him...

Normally a situation like that would go on with only embarrass, coldness or rudeness between her and the other guy, but with Klaus personality and his bonds with Tyler and Stefan the situation could be much worst for all of them.

Caroline was quite upset, but luckily for her (but really?) she wouldn't have to meet Klaus soon. She could focus on her work, her friends and try to avoid as much as possible to think of Klaus.

Klaus was in his bed too. Her was feeling restless and nervous and angered by Caroline. That woman was so infuriating and ambiguous, she was only a trouble for him.

He couldn't think anything else of their almost kisses, the sparkle between their body while dancing but even when only touching in the most casual way, the witty remarks that flowed during their conversations...

And yet Klaus knew that if she had come to him, begged him for his forgiveness and to show her "submission" to him (but even if she hadn't done all those things) he would have yield to her attentions.

But no Klaus was stronger than that. He could have all the women in this town so no Caroline Forbes would make him lose his pride. End of the story.

Probably he wouldn't see her in a long time, enough time to let the lust, passion, fascination and anger to her to fade away. But he wasn't very convinced that it would work.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Days has passed in a blur for Caroline, Klaus, Tyler and Stefan.

Stefan was busy with his job, but he and Caroline had managed to find time to spent together and to go out. Stefan was showing to Caroline how a proper New Yorker lives in his town. Stefan obviously was having so much fun with her, but with Caroline it wasn't a new thing. With her bright and charming and positive personality he could be happier like never before. Once again he was conflicted about if the love that he had for Caroline was the one for a friend, maybe a lover or a sister? He couldn't wrap himself to find a solution to this dilemma.

Tyler was incredibly busy with his case, but luckily for him his client had provided some new details that were perfect for him in order to build a strong defense for him. Tyler was feeling happy with his achievement at work, but he was also feeling miserable since he yet had to find time for Caroline. Obviously she was understandable to his situation, but Tyler was feeling stressed at the idea of finally have her so close and yet not having the chance to see her. Plus he wasn't blind, he hadn't liked one bit the interaction that Klaus and Caroline had shared at Stefan's party. Caroline had denied any kind of feeling towards his colleague, but Tyler knew Klaus and his unrelenting personality. Tyler could see right trough Klaus' mind that Caroline could be his new potential prey and victim. Among his work, Tyler was trying to plan a way to keep Klaus away from Caroline without succeding. He was also trying to find a way to finally reveal his feelings to her, but this was the hardest task for him. How can you say to your best friend that you love her since the day that they actually started to be friends?

Caroline was enjoying her last week free of work, but she was feeling restless. She was a very active person and she couldn't wait to get back to work and plan every kind of events that she could make. To be in and to work in New York was the best chance and challenge for her work. And she was looking the chance to prove her talent. Caroline had also found a nice apartment for her in Washington Square Garden and she was busy at decorating it, but she was actually enjoying herself. Decorating was another thing that obviously she enjoyed since it was a part of her job. But even if she kept busy with her home, Stefan, her new life... her thoughts drifted very often to Klaus. Caroline knew that she was a passionate person, but she couldn't give up on the idea the her feelings for Klaus that were so rushed meant something more important. That they weren't merely a crush or a simple primal attraction to a very charming man like Klaus was. This feelings probably meant something more. They meant something twisted, they meant that there was a pull, a connection between them that couldn't be ignored. At least for her part. That didn't mean that she could also act according to them, she was so scared by the potential effects on her, Klaus, her friends if she might have given in his advances.

Klaus was feeling odd, restless too. He was also keeping himself busy with work and that's it. He wasn't enjoying the company of his family nor his acquaintances, and he wasn't also able to give up on the idea of being with Caroline. So even the thought of having sex with other women didn't sound appealing anymore. His mind was solely focused on Caroline and that's what concerned the most him. It was a first time for him tho have only a girl in his mind. That hadn't happened even when back to London, when he was younger, he fell in love with his family's neighbor Tatia. Granted that the story didn't end well with her playing both him and Elijah with her affections, and then leaving them. But the more Klaus thought about it, the more he realized that Caroline was special, more special than any other women. And Klaus was becoming aware of the fact that the reasons of this weren't that Caroline was the forbidden fruit or that she had rejected him. Caroline was unique, simply special and that's it. But Klaus had some pride so he was once again confident that unless she had made a direct move to him, after having apologized for her silliness and resistance to him... he probably would have given to the satisfaction of sleeping with her. And after? That's what concerned the most Klaus. He wasn't at all the relationship guy, but he was smart enough to understand that with Caroline there was more in charge than a simple fuck.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Monday afternoon, exactly ten days after Stefan's party. Caroline was in her new shiny office. Today it was her first day at work with her new job and she was already busy and glad to be so. Luckily Caroline was a very dynamic person so she had been able in a short time to understand most of the way that her new office worked when planning an event. Every office in fact had its style obviously. Caroline was reading some papers when her cell phone rang and Tyler was the ID.

"Ehy Tyler? What's up?" Caroline said to him cheerfully.

"Care I finally made it! I won the case!" Tyler practically yelled in her ear.

"Oh my God Tyler I'm so happy for you! We have to celebrate as soon as possible" she congratulated him, glad to hear about his success.

"We will Care, but tonight the office has arranged a little party in my honor since this case was really huge. So all my colleagues will attend and I don't give a shit about them or their congratulations... I just want you to be next to me" Tyler pause and then he spoke again "So will you escort me tonight to my office's party Caroline Forbes?" Tyler was eager to know her answer.

"Of course Tyler, I will be the most happy for you" Caroline laughed.

"Good then I'll pick you up at 8 o' clock, sounds good?" Tyler smiled like a fool while asking her.

"Oh don't worry you take your time, stay in the office if needed and I will be there at 8 o' clock and 30, okay?" Caroline said to him.

"Perfect, so see you tonight Care" Tyler said and then he added with a softer tone " I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too" Caroline answered him "Bye Tyler. And again congratulations, I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks Care, I'll see you soon" Tyler hung up excited like never. But one more thing was in order to get his happiness complete.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Klaus was in his office working. He was quite angry considering not only that Lockwood had won the case, but the office was also throwing him a party... only for doing his job. In a matter of hours he will be forced to join the party and falsely congratulate his colleague.

So when Klaus saw Tyler's head popping from his door while knocking, he was ready to send daggers trough his eyes to that pathetic excuse of a man and lawyer.

"Ah Lockwood the man and the lawyer of the day" Klaus' voice was obviously cold and sarcastic " how did you find time to visit the humble me among all the congratulations that you've received for only doing your job?" Klaus finished his little speech.

"Say what you want Klaus I don't care" Tyler said trough gritted teeth, his temper and impulsiveness were having the best on him "as long as you don't ruin tonight evening, or better why don't you come at all?".

"Listen boy you don't boss me around just because this is "your" day, understood?" Klaus rose from his seat, his posture still and angered, but at the same time always cold and detached "I'll do what I please, as usual. You can go now Tyler!" now Klaus was commanding.

"Whatever just stay away from me tonight" and with that, Tyler left Klaus' office.

Klaus was thinking and analyzing Tyler's request. It was weird that he didn't want to show himself especially to Klaus, his nemesis, considering how cocky he was.

And then the though hit him immediately. The only reason why Klaus presence wasn't welcomed by Tyler tonight was because surely Caroline would join the party.

Klaus was glad that after ten days, Tyler was still feeling threatened by Klaus and his intentions with Caroline. So Klaus' plan of having her was even more invigorated. He would erase all Tyler's happiness tonight, only with a different move. If Tyler had a lucky a day at work, at least Klaus could destroy something important of his private life.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline was in the cab and in a matter of minute she would join Tyler to his party. She was so happy for him, but she was also nervous at the idea of seeing Klaus again. The stop in front of the firm's building interrupted her train of thoughts. _Jeez get a grip Caroline_, she thought.

Now she stood in front of the building and she entered with her usual confident posture. Klaus was only a man, not the devil. Caroline was there for Tyler, not Klaus. End of the story.

Caroline started to walk until she was in the magnificent hall of the firm. The party was simple since it was rushed. But it was nice to see so many people and booze only for Tyler's success and his office. In the mean time Caroline felt that most of the eyes were on her. She could see that Tyler had abandoned the men with whom he was chatting and he was walking towards her and she was doing the same with him. But other eyes were burning her alive with their power, Klaus' ones.

Klaus was once again mesmerized by the sight of Caroline in a dark purple dress that reached her knees and had a sweetheart neckline. She was incredibly beautiful, classy and charming and he was unable to tore his eyes from her magnificence. But the now familiar feeling of jealousy was eating him at soon as he spotted Tyler and Caroline getting close and then hugging each other. Caroline's smile was breathtaking, it was obvious that she was so proud of Tyler. And Tyler well he was in seven heaven while he was rising Caroline from the floor during their hug.

Klaus finally managed to tore his eyes from the painful sight hearing a text on his phone. It was from Hayley, saying that she was coming. Since Klaus' goal was to seduce Caroline, in order to quicken the things he needed to ignite jealousy also in her. Only for that Klaus had asked Hayley to come, since the girl was attractive but she was annoying and was also trying too hard to be seductive. It was a first to Klaus to have to use this low weapons to seduce a woman, but Caroline wasn't a common woman, at all. And all his fair in love and war.

In the mean time Caroline was following Tyler while holding hands in order to drink something. From several minutes they were chatting, unaware of the world that surrounded them while Tyler was explaining her the details of his case.

Caroline stopped to talk and listen to Tyler only for a second, and she glanced the whole room. But that second was enough to see Klaus among the crowd and focusing only on him and his killer and alluring look. Klaus averted his gaze from his drink and he gladly noticed Caroline's behavior, and with his trademark grin he simply raised his glass to her direction.

Caroline blushed and only smiled at him, confused since his smile to her was cockier than ever, even if she had already rejected twice his advances. But his gaze was no more focused on her while a tall brunette got closer to him and stroke his left shoulder with her hands in a seductive way.

Caroline widened his eyes only for a second. She quickly recovered and she started to talk to Tyler again, but she wasn't focused on his words anymore. Who was that brunette, dressed in quite the slutty way by the way, with Klaus? But Caroline realized that it wasn't her business and she focused again her attentions to Tyler, but still she didn't like it one bit.

Klaus obviously didn't missed that reaction from her and he smirked at that. _Oh Caroline_ he thought, _this night it would be my night with you._ No matter what Klaus was going to win, he was sure of it. Too bad that Caroline was already speaking and laughing with Tyler while they were still holding their hands.

Was it too soon for Klaus to call victory?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello! I hope you enjoy my story, even if I'm not very happy with it! **

**I think I'll write 3-4 more chapters and then it will be over. **

**In the mean time, try to enjoy it and leave a review if you want to give me an advice on the plot!**


	6. Chapter 6

The small party for Tyler was going on. Everyone was chatting and drinking and greeting him apparently happy, but most of them actually envious of his success. Tyler was really enjoying his night and why wouldn't he? He was appreciated at work and had just achieved a great task and Caroline was at his side. Cherry on top: Klaus was far from them the whole evening. He was actually escorted by a fetching brunette called something like Holly. Tyler was also pleased since the girl in question sent him very often glances and smiles. Of course Tyler didn't really care of her attentions, he was flattered yes, but more by the thought of finally beating Klaus at something.

Caroline on the other hand hadn't miss the sultry attitude of Klaus' date attitude. With her provocative posture the girl, Hayley, also seemed unable not to pout in quite the porn way her lips. Well deep down Caroline knew that if even her harsh judgment was true, the fact that she was Klaus' date made her a particular sore for her eyes. But Caroline could be very good in denial and she wasn't just ready at the perspective of actually feeling jealous of Klaus and the idea that he was there tonight with another girl.

Klaus was having his inner satisfaction since Hayley was the perfect bait for Tyler who seemed eager to smack to him that he was also able to steal his date. Little did he know that Klaus had planned all the thing in order to distract Tyler and also have a hint of Caroline's feelings. And if he wasn't mistaken she was nervous and distracted. Surely she was a good actress, but Klaus knew better... he always knew better: Caroline was starting to feel jealous.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline excused herself from Tyler and went upstairs to the offices. She needed some time alone to reflect of Klaus and her feelings for him. Especially she needed it in order to avoid to act on impulse: kick Hayley out, slap and then brutally kiss the jerk, Klaus. She had kind of missed to feel his eyes on her, his flirtatious comments during their conversations, his charming grin.

_Oh god, _she thought, _she was really in huge trouble_!

Caroline went in the smallest of the conference room in Tyler and Klaus' office, there she could get some blessed privacy since it was quite secluded.

She was drinking a glass of champagne while gazing outside the windows to the marvelous view of Manhattan by night. After 10 minutes of meditation she heard a quiet noise.

She turned and she saw with his devilish smirk the one and only Klaus Mikaelson in front of her. He was at the door that lead to the conference room where she currently was.

"Evening love" Klaus spoke "what are you doing up here all alone? Not enjoying Tyler's party?" at those last words his face grimaced a bit, but nevertheless his expression was still quite pleased. His smirk seemed omnipresent.

"Hello Klaus. To answer your question, I'm enjoying Tyler's party and success" she smiled to him in the most fake way possible and she also stressed the last sentence, "I just need some time alone" she added while again stressing the last world and wearing a smirk.

"I see" he whispered, but he didn't went out from the room, on the contrary he slowly started to walk towards to her.

Seeing his movements "I think I'm gonna go then" Caroline spoke. She was already starting to feel uncomfortable so close to him, especially since for the first time they were completely and utterly alone in a room.

"No need love, I think we need to talk" he sweetly said to her, his gaze was a bit more threatening.

"Talk about what?" Caroline asked even if she already knew what the topic of their discussion would be, a dangerous one, especially for her.

"You know about what perfectly sweetheart" he said while getting close to her, now they were mere inches apart, so Caroline started to take a few steps back but she was so close to the windows that she couldn't go farther back. Klaus amused by her reactions continued "You know how you keep giving me mixed messages, I don't like it one bit!".

"Well I-I..." Caroline was starting to speak and she was feeling embarrassed and she was blushing. It was then that she decided that she had to end this charade between them. She wasn't anymore little girly Caroline anymore, she was a strong and confident woman. So she would give Klaus a piece of his mind.

"Please love do tell, I'm very curious to know what the next lie to me and to yourself would be!" Klaus was still smirking at that, but his tone was harsher and colder.

"Klaus you're perfectly aware that I'm a bit attracted by you. But I can't act upon this feelings. I've already told you that it would put me, you, Tyler and Stefan in a difficult position." Caroline said while her eyes were on fire to the audacity and infuriating attitude of Klaus. She wasn't glad at the idea of admitting to him her infatuation, but she had to be honest.

"So? Well even if it is the reality, why Caroline on earth you don't do what pleases you the most?" Klaus addressed her "aren't you tired of living to the others' expectations? I quit that insane behavior a while ago and believe me.. you won't regret it!".

"Klaus if this is how you chose and prefer to act, so be it. But I know myself and I know that once I open myself, my heart to you... I will get crashed!" Caroline was now infuriated and sad at the same time by the words of her speech.

"And why is that love? If you don't even try how can you be so sure?" Klaus spoke to her now in a concerned voice. He knew that he wasn't a saint, nobody truly gave him a chance in his past , but he was dying to prove Caroline that he could be more than what his appearance suggested. Sure he was cocky, selfish, a bastard... But he also had an heart and for the first time in ages it was beating for someone. Someone special like Caroline.

"You know Klaus my reasons. You are, well, you! Tonight you're with Hayley, tomorrow with me... and the day after that? I know guys like you!" Caroline at this point was panting.

"I'm glad to know that you understand me so well Caroline. Really!" Klaus spoke to her, now he was more angry and cold then ever "I can't deny who I am, but can't you give a chance that you might be wrong and I might be something more? Something more for you?".

"I-I don't know Klaus, really! I just know that in my past I've been hurt so many time by men like you and I don't want to repeat the experience. Never!" Caroline whispered in defeated voice.

"And I'm sorry for my ambiguous attitude, I really am! But I really don't know what to do... What I want to do!" she added while drifting her gaze away from him.

"Love you know what you want to do, it's just for so many issues you're not ready to act upon it" Klaus spoke while calming himself, he was glad that finally Caroline was opening to him.

"You're such a great, passionate woman, don't let any kind of boundaries to hold you in any way. You can't do everything if you want" Klaus spoke with a low, confident voice.

"And if I let myself close to you... I would just do what I want, without thinking of anything else. Just me, what I want... and you!" Caroline spoke.

"Yes Caroline, take a chance. If not in me, at least on yourself and in what you truly want! Don't denies anything to yourself!" Klaus was feeling extremely vulnerable at this time. He was opening himself to Caroline, he was giving her the control of the situation. All things he had never done, at least for a very long time.

Caroline watched him with attention. They were so close and he was so tempting: his words, his personality, his attitude, his appearance. Caroline was actually scared to let all her defenses crumble. Because she knew that if she gave herself to him, she also would probably start a new path in her life. The truth was that she was scared by him and what he could do to her, but moreover she was scared by herself and what she truly wanted. Caroline knew that with a man like Klaus it wouldn't be a simple story or casual sex. He was truly capable of ruffle the feathers in her life. It would be all or nothing. With that she wouldn't have been the same person anymore.

A slow minute had passed and Klaus was starting to feel uncomfortable by her reaction, or better yet lack of. He was sure that if he had let himself spent time with Caroline, nothing could ever be the same. She was so bright and charming, her light was a magnet for a man like Klaus, full of his own darkness and hunted by the demons of his past life. Klaus was very scared at the perspective of giving hope in someone, try to trust her and also try to feel some genuine happiness for himself.

Klaus was slowly taking the hint and he gave himself one last moment to appreciate her beauty knowing that soon we would be so angered, disappointed and hurt that he probably would try to never see her again. And then something in Caroline posture changed.

Caroline decided to act on impulse. Gazing Klaus she started to get closer to him, her hand slowly and delicately stroking his cheek. Their eyes were locked and then Caroline leaned over him and she kissed him. The kiss was so slow, delicate and also sweet that they probably could hear an angelic chorus in their ears. They had finally kissed!

Their lips were pleasuring each others in a sensual, slow dance and that's when Klaus' tongue asked access with success to her mouth. Now the kiss was faster and even more passionate, but Klaus and Caroline were still able to feel everything, every luscious sensation and the pleasure of it was almost unbearable.

Slowly Klaus' hand had settled in a tight grip on her waist while the other was delicately stroking Caroline's soft hair, while she had one of his hand on his shoulder and the other behind his neck. They were so close now, practically flush one against the other

Gradually they got closer to the giant table in the conference room where Caroline sat upon it. Now her legs were slowly circling Klaus waist and the kiss was far more heated and strong. They already knew what was going to happen between them in a matter of minutes.

Their hands started to caress each others, every part of bodies that they could reach. Caroline broke the kiss and started to kiss Klaus jaw, then neck then softly sucking his ear while he was groaning in pleasure. Klaus was already losing his mind by one simple kiss of her and Caroline was feeling exactly the same from his kiss.

Klaus took hold of Caroline's face with both of his hands and then he started to trail the same path of her kisses. His lips were now at her neck, then jaw and finally they reached her ear.

"I want you so bad Caroline" he whispered and at that Caroline emitted a small moan of pleasure.

Caroline simply watched him in silent, her eyes darkened with lust and then she kissed him with everything she had. Her passion for him was so strong! Her hand started to open his shirt and Klaus pleased at her reactions slowly put the straps of her dress down that pooled around her waist.

Now Klaus was able to see more of the goddess in his arms and she was magnificent. In the dark light of the conference room, her golden hair and pale skin were glowing and at the sight of her gorgeous breast covered in a black lace bra he almost lose himself.

"Magnificent" he simply whispered to her and he kissed her again with full force.

Caroline moaned again at his brutal, but pleasurable kiss and her hands continued their path of undressing. Now his jacket was on the floor and she could finally have glimpse of his perfect chest. He was simply perfect, a true Adonis.

Things between them were now more heated than ever when a sudden noise broke their passion.

Caroline cell phone rang and if at first they choosed to ignore it the insistence of the unknown caller was worrying. So with a groan they both pull apart.

"Oh God it's Stefan" Caroline said while checking the phone, Klaus instead was currently busy kissing her neck.

"That cock blocker! Even when he's far away, he always manages to spoil my fun" he joked.

At that Caroline glared him, even if her lips were curving in a smile, and she finally answered to the incessant ringing phone.

"Yes Stefan" she breathed while smacking Klaus on the arm in order to stop his pleasurable distractions.

"Is this Caroline Forbes?" an unknown cold female voice called, Caroline was quite surprised. Meanwhile Klaus was listening to the conversation since the room was so silent he could detect also the female voice.

"Yes, who is speaking?" she asked with a sudden worried voice.

"I'm a nurse from New York Down Town hospital" at that Caroline froze in place. Why Stefan's phone was in the hands of a nurse? This couldn't be true.

"Your friend Mister Salvatore has been brought here half an hour ago. He has been invested by a car. Since you're the only emergency call who picked the phone you have to come here as soon as possible."

Now both Caroline and Klaus were frozen in place.

"Y-yes" Caroline whisper in a broken voice, her face a mask of pure concern "I'll be there in a minute" at that the call ended.

For a couple of second Klaus and Caroline couldn't move, but then Klaus recovered and took her by her hand. And in a second they get dressed again.

"Come on Caroline we have to go right now" he spoke.

The second after they were already at the ground floor where the party was normally going on without any worries.

Caroline knew that she hadn't time to warn Tyler in person of the events, so while she went outside to pick a cab with Klaus she sent him a message explaining the sudden news.

While Caroline and Klaus waited the cab they were so silent, and they both were unable to look each other and express their true feelings of worry and fear.

Klaus suddenly grab her face, he need to be strong and so he spoke to her "Caroline we must be strong. Stefan is a tough guy I'm sure he will be okay!". Klaus didn't knew if his words were to reassure her or even himself.

Caroline still unable to speak, simply nodded to him and tried to smile and be strong for Stefan, For Klaus and for herself.

They cab had finally arrived and they practically ran into it. Now it was a matter of minutes before they could hear precise news of their dear friend Stefan.

Hoping with all their heart that it was good news.

**So I apologize in advance if in my next chapter (and even in this) the procedure for Stefan's case at the hospital won't be very realistic. Luckily I had never get the misfortune of living this stressful condition for me or people close to me. Plus I really don't know exactly how the American health politcs work.**

**As you might have notice I'm not a fan of Hayley. She's such an annoying character and even if Phoebe is attractive, she has also that slutty attitude and inability to act in a decent way that really piss me off. In truth she would piss me off even if Hayley character was built to get closer Klaus and Caroline and not the contrary. But then again this is my single opinion, not The Truth.**

**Anyway I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't want to rush a Klaroline sex scene, even if this time they had finally kissed and they were close to do more ;)**

**I also want to add that I love very much Tyler and Stefan so I'm not against a Forwood or Steroline relationship. But Klaroline will always be my OTP :)**

**I know that it sounds weird that I could enjoy this 3 ships at the same time, but I love so much Caroline Forbes that I see her fit beautifully with every male, an sometimes female, in TVD.**

**I also hope I'm not too OOC in my story. I didn't realize until I tried, how hard it is to be a realistic "writer" of fanfiction!**

**Until next time, thanks for reading my story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go again! A new chapter, I seriously I hope you like it. But I think that I'll finish this story only because I think it's fair, too bad I'm not vary satisfacted by my writing and by my story itself. I guess I'll do better next time ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Caroline and Klaus were now at the hospital. The ride in the cab had been a blur.

Caroline had contacted both Damon and Elena since they were obviously close to Stefan too. She was hoping that they would arrive soon to bring comfort to Stefan. Because he had to be right, he couldn't be in danger. And he needed the closes people to him next to his side.

Caroline was the type of person who hated to do nothing while waiting for news. That's why she was pacing along the waiting room. She and Klaus were still unable to enter in Stefan's room or even hear news of his condition. At their arrival the nurse explained only that Stefan's condition weren't too dangerous, but still you never know in these cases. Stefan in fact had been victim of a drunk driver near his apartment, and he had reported several injures in his body and he had also hit his head in a very strong way.

A doctor and two nurses were still taking care of Stefan while Klaus was gazing trough the window in the waiting room. During the years he had trained to be a cold, emotionless person during emergencies. He was like that even right now, he wasn't able to show how he was worried for his friend. He wasn't able to do that, also because he didn't want to add pressure on their fragile situation and Caroline. Especially considering how preoccupied looked Caroline who every second checked the hallway in front of Stefan's room. Klaus needed to be strong for himself, for Stefan and for Caroline.

It was unbelievable to think that two hours ago they were kissing each other, they were happy and without any kind of worries and now their dearest friend was in danger.

Klaus and Caroline turned their head as soon as Stefan's doctor, a young brunette woman, entered in the waiting room towards their direction.

"Are you here for Mr Salvatore?" she asked in a cold, detached tone that didn't promise anything good.

"Yes" both Klaus and Caroline answered, and in the same moment Klaus reached for her hand and Caroline, though surprised, tightened her grip in it. They were still scared, but at least they were together.

"I'm his doctor, Doctor Fell. Your friend Stefan has reported some serious injuries, especially we were worried about the trauma at his head. Gladly he has been sent here at the hospital quickly enough to have a full damage control in time. He's now out of danger, he's still weak and in need of several weeks of rest and therapy, but he's fine" and then the Doctor finally smiled.

Caroline felt like a feather, she knew that it wasn't over for Stefan, that he still needed to be cured for a lot of time... but at least he was safe. And that was the only thing that mattered. She turned to Klaus who wore the same expression of relief and happiness.

"Thank you Doctor Fell" Caroline said "can we see him?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes both of you can, but only for a few minutes, he needs rest." at that Doctor Fell smiled again, always happy to deliver some good news in her job, It was such a rare case! And then she went back to work, to see other patients.

This time it was Caroline's turn to take Klaus hand "Let's go Klaus" she smiled to him and they started to walk, practically run, towards Stefan's room.

Stefan lied in a bed surrounded by all kind of machinery and he had a lots of bandages on his body. He looked so small, and it was a paradox considering how strong he is, in that hospital bed... but nevertheless he looked safe and sane! And that was the best thing that himself, Klaus and Caroline could ever ask!

"Hey guys" Stefan simply whispered to Klaus and Caroline while smiling to them. He was so happy to see two of his most loved people in his life there for him. He tried to stand up even a little bit, but was unable to do that! Even the smallest of movement hurt him like hell, but he was still alive and that was the most important thing.

"Hello mate" simply answered Klaus, he was still under shock at the image of Stefan alive and healthy. He couldn't handle another loss of a dear person in his life after Henrik, his little brother.

"Hey Stef" Caroline spoke while throwing herself to him, forgetting that he was severely injured. But Caroline was always impulsive, a rush of energy and passion and she couldn't resist the urge of hugging her best friend. She needed to touch him in order to understand that was happening it was real. Stefan was sane and safe for real!

"Ouch Care you know I've just been victim of an accident" Stefan weakly joked to her.

"I'm sorry Stefan, but you're safe! Gosh I was so scared" Caroline said with tears in her eyes, "never do that again" she quickly recovered, while joking and falsely throwing him a punch in his left arm.

"I will ma'am" Stefan answered while laughing, but with a very quiet voice. Even his throat was in flame, and it was really hard to talk and even to stay awake.

At that moment, Doctor Fell entered in the room "I'm sorry but Mr Salvatore needs rest, you have to go. You can come back tomorrow at lunch time, because in the morning" and at that Doctor Fell gaze went directly to Stefan "we're going to do some other check ups on you, understood?".

"Yes Doctor" Stefan answered while watching her carefully for the first time. She was quite the beauty with her long dark hair, flawless olive skin and sweet brown eyes. In a very distant way she reminded him Elena, his first true love but at the same time she was very different. In fact Doctor Fell had the attitude of a strong, independent woman that was very alluring. Caroline didn't noticed it, but Klaus was very aware that his friend Stefan seemed quite intrigued by his own doctor and he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Very well then. And please, do call me Meredith" she smiled once again while starting to exit from the door "See you tomorrow" she added towards Klaus and Caroline.

"Yes Stefan see you tomorrow, sweet dreams" Caroline spoke to Stefan while leaning to kiss sweetly him on the cheek.

"Yes Stefan sweet dreams" Klaus added while batting his eye lashes and falsely pretending to give him a kiss on the cheek too. All that Klaus earned was a slap on the arm by Caroline and a disgusted face by Stefan himself.

"Jerk" Caroline addressed him while laughing, while Stefan simply shacked his head smiling.

"Bye bye Stefan. Good night!" Caroline spoke while exiting with Klaus.

Now Klaus and Caroline were once again on the hallway.

"Sooo" Caroline spoke "how are you Klaus? How do you feel?" she had now a more serious and concerned tone. During their waiting before having news of Stefan's condition she couldn't help to notice, how cold and emotionless Klaus was during that stressful time. She knew that he cared a lot about Stefan and she could understand that a strong man as him could prefer to hide his emotions. But a part of her knew that there was something else that bothered him, but she barely knew him so she couldn't really guess what. And she also didn't want to be too invasive and pressuring.

"What do you mean Caroline?" Klaus asked suspiciously, he tried to mask it with a quiet tone but he wasn't fooling her. Caroline had the the unexpected quality of understand him in a short amount of time.

"I-I just want to make sure that you're okay. I know it's not my business to ask, but I couldn't notice … Never mind. Just if you want to talk or have a distraction, I'm here for you" while saying that Caroline was stroking his arm, in order to show Klaus both with her words and her gestures her closeness to him.

"Thank you Caroline, I appreciate that. But I'm okay, more than okay. Stefan is safe and that's the most important thing" Klaus answered her. The truth that to be in a hospital reminded him always painful memories. Memories of ten years ago when during a car accident his little brother Henrik died. The loss, the grief were unbearable especially considering that Klaus was driving and the whole accident has been his fault. Klaus had always had an hard life in his family: his mother Esther was cold and distant, Mikael his "father" despised him and beat him for being a bastard. Henrik was his little brother, his favorite but he died when he was simply twelve and that was the final blow. After that painful and traumatic experience he left home, unable to watch the anger of his parents and the hurt of his other siblings.

Klaus appreciated Caroline's concern, but it was too soon for him to talk Henrik's death, his feelings to someone. He liked Caroline a lot and he knew that if he would have opened himself to her, she would help him understand him. But in that very moment he really didn't want to feel more vulnerable.

While thinking that they were now in front of the exit of the hospital, ready to call a cab and part their ways and finally go home.

"So goodbye Klaus. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at lunch here?" Caroline voice was hopeful.

"Yes Caroline I'll see you tomorrow" he simply answered while smiling at her.

Once again they were both at loss of words while they were intensely gazing at each other. Should they talk more about Stefan? Should they talk about what had happened earlier in the conference room? Where were they? How they should act from now on?

But they both knew that that particular conversation would have to wait, more important things had to be faced. Stefan was now their priority.

Caroline took hold of the action once again and she leaned to hug Klaus. Stunned for a second he answered to her gesture and his arms were like a protection for her. Suddenly both Klaus and Caroline felt an unexpected, wonderful sense of safety while they were in each others arms. Klaus was dying at the feeling of kissing her again (and so was Caroline), but he repressed those impulses and simply kissed her on a check.

The kiss might have been simple, chaste, but it was so sweet and full of promises.

Caroline gazed Klaus with her gorgeous blue eyes and shoot him on of his heart breaking smile.

"Thank you Klaus if it wasn't for you I probably had already freak out" she spoke to him.

"No need to thank me sweetheart" (and at that sweet name, both Klaus and Caroline smiled like a fool) "Good night, try to have sweet dreams!" he whispered to her.

"You too Klaus, good night" and with that Caroline enter in the cab that had just arrived and that Klaus in a very gentleman way had let her to take it and go to her home.

Klaus was still waiting outside and he was still smiling. Happy for Stefan, but most of all happy for his new bond with Caroline that had just born.

Caroline in the cab was feeling the same things. She couldn't wait to see both Stefan and Klaus tomorrow. She was feeling like something new, something beautiful was just born.

Tomorrow, they would talk, they would be close to their friends Stefan. And that were the only things that mattered.

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, although I don't like it very much. I know that I complain all the times about my writing, but still I keep going because I love Klaroline so much that I want to give my contribute to this amazing couple. **

**I hope you won't hate me for the little Stefan-Meredith thing, it's actually a pleasure of mine since I really liked their couple in real life. So sad that they are now divorced.**

**Until next time, leave a review if you want. It would be awesome for me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! Back again to work with another chapter. Sorry for the long time for this update but I had to prepare many exams so I was busy. Hope they went well!**

**So we left Stefan at the hospital safe, while this experience is leading Caroline and Klaus to take a sad memory lane. I seriously hope you appreciate this chapter and well if you leave a review it would be the top. Thanks again my lovely readers for sticking around!**

**I also hope that Klaus, Caroline and Stefan aren't too OOC, but you know this is AU and they're humans so I try to do my very best. **

Caroline woke up that bright morning semi worried. Doctor Fell had reassured both her and Klaus of Stefan's safe conditions, but nevertheless she was still feeling nervous and restless.

It wasn't the first time for her to have someone close in a hospital. Someone that was supposed to be out of danger, but who suddenly died lefting only sadness, rage, shock.

Klaus was drinking his coffee while barely tasting it. He was still under the shock of seeing Stefan at the hospital, then Stefan's positive conditions. His friend wasn't in a good shape obviously, but at least he was safe. Stefan was a though guy Klaus mused while smiling. He should be happy and relaxed. The bonus of this not so beautiful situation was that he was going to see Caroline at lunch. That girl was a true ray of light, so strong and charming. Klaus was thrilled at the idea of seeing her again, and this was a news for him.

For so many years he hadn't cared about anyone or anything except himself and his career because he didn't want to feel disappointed, hurt, betrayed or angered by the close people to him. His parents, well they didn't even deserve to be called in this way since they have been nothing but neglecting as his mother or violent as his father to him.

Klaus' siblings were very dear to him, but the circumstances of life had driven them apart. He kept in touch a bit with Elijah and he was able to see often his little sister Rebekah, but their bonds although close, was sick and twisted. Klaus in fact wasn't fully able to trust his siblings, simply because they weren't his true siblings.

People often called him bastard, without knowing that he truly was such thing. He was the product of an affair between Esther, he didn't even call her anymore mother, and a neighbor of their previous London's house. Klaus discovered the truth only when he was 19 and even if Mikael had never been kind or loving to him, after that day when the truth about his blood was revealed by accident to his whole family, his life become an hell. Mikael had made his life mission to treat Klaus harshly with his words and often with his gestures, to him Klaus was nothing but a worthless bastard. But even if Mikael treated him like scum at those time Klaus couldn't feel anything, but pain, rage and grief for the death of his little brother Henrik.

Henrik was his shadow, the only person in his life that had considered Klaus as a role model and how did he repay him? It was 10 years ago when while they were driving home, Klaus' car while he was with Henrik had been crashed by another one of an unknown drunk driver. No matter how many times his siblings told Klaus that it wasn't his fault that he was without a scratch while Henrik, so young and innocent had died. Klaus was numb by the shock the first days, but then the situation got worst. Mikael was more evil than ever, Esther cold and distant and his siblings, well Klaus slowly started to push them away.

Klaus snapped from his gloomy thoughts, no matter how many years had passed since he left his "home" those painful memories never ceased to hunt him. There was always a hole in his chest and it doesn't matter how rich he was, how powerful his career was or even how many women he had slept with. All these things were trivial and unimportant compared to the loss of Henrik, the loss of love in his family. And to be once again in a hospital was even more painful that he could remember, Stefan was a friend and the mere thought of his death could crumble once again Klaus' walls.

Klaus was spacing once again so he rose up from his seat and went to get dressed, he had to work then at lunch he would met Stefan and Caroline. He knew it wasn't appropriate to smile in such situation, but the thought of seeing Caroline was so exciting. They shared a connection, it was undeniable, she was special. Klaus was feeling like he could trust her, like a friend. But at thought Klaus laughed, he had felt many sensations for Caroline Forbes. With her beauty and enticing personality Klaus felt for her a lust, a passion that he had never felt in years. And had nothing to do with friendship.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline was walking trough the hospital halls with two coffee in her hands, one for hers and on for Klaus. She was approaching Klaus after they had visited Stefan. The hospital's policy allowed them only to stay half an hour with him since he was still very weak, but Stefan was slowly regaining his old self attitude. The three of them had shared some laughs and relief seeing that Stefan was recovering quite well.

After the visit had finished, Caroline had offered to get coffee because she needed a distraction, last night she had offered support to Klaus... but in truth maybe she was the one the needed it. Work that morning had helped her a bit, but now her memories were once again hunting her.

It was 8 years ago when she spent the night in a hospital in Virginia, the place where she was born and always lived, next to her father's bed. Bill was a strong and a determined man and when he had been recovered for cancer he had kept the thing for himself.

At that time he had already left Caroline and her mother and she had very few chances during the year to see him. That night at the hospital he was there because he had felt a pain, a nausea and weakness all over his body and Bill felt down in his core that his time had come since he had refused to follow the chemotherapy. As a strong willed man he had refused to succumb to this evil sickness and the even more brutal therapy. No matter how many times Caroline (who was still trying to recover from the shock to discover her dad's illness) had pleaded him to follow the chemotherapy and gain as many months as possible he had refused.

Her father was stubborn even in death and she had spent his last hours next to him, holding his hands while crying desperate for the unfairness of fate and even more mad because he had refused to live. Even for her, his own daughter.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" Klaus soothing voice broke trough Caroline's thoughts. She then realized the familiar presence of tears at the corner of her eyes. She was used to every time she thought about her father, his life, his personality and then his death. Without even realizing it she had arrived where Klaus had been sit the whole time.

"Uhm yes Klaus" she smiled weakly to him. Caroline was starting to care for Klaus, but she didn't knew if she was ready to open herself to him and reveal the shadows in her past. "Here your coffee, enjoy it" she teased with a wink in order to put a façade and mask her true emotions to Klaus.

"Thank you Caroline" Klaus smiled to her while deciding to drop the argument that clearly was bothering her thoughts, he didn't want to pressure her. After all she had respected his spaces last nights while making him known that she was there for him. Something that in a long time had never been his case.

"So Stefan is alright, this is a beautiful sunny day and I still have an hour free before going back to work" Klaus approached her while rising up from his seat "why don't we enjoy a bit of this sun in the park in front of the hospital?". Klaus was smiling once again and felt a bit weird at proposing such a fluffy thing to a girl. In ages he had dropped whatever casual or romantic behavior to approach a girl, but Caroline had already proven that she wasn't an ordinary girl. He wasn't still ready to say her goodbye and locks himself in the sad 4 walls of his office.

"I would love to Klaus, I have still one hour left to. So lead the way" Caroline answered in her usual brighty way and then she did something unexpected for the both of them: she linked her arms with his. An old, confident, familiar and reassuring gesture.

Klaus at first was stunned, every physical reaction between them had the power of making him shiver considering the sparks that their bodies created. But then with a very pleased smile, not a smug smirk, the two of them slowly started to walk in order to exit from the hospital.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

In the meanwhile Stefan was in his hospital bed thinking of the latest events. The car accident had been obviously very scary and as many people before him, while he was there waiting to be cured ha started to think of his life and the people involved in it. He was still recovering from the mess that had happened between him, Damon his brother and Elena. Damon was at the same time the person he loved and hated the most, but he was his brother and he will always be his anchor.

While Elena at a time was his love life and he still felt that way sometimes, but so many things in their life had make them grown apart, especially her changed behavior.

When they dated she used to be different, more caring, sweet and modest. With Damon instead she was different, more carefree, impulsive and wild. Was this rush, passion, danger that she was actually seeking in love and that Stefan couldn't give to her?

And then after years pining over her (and at some point over her sexy cousin Katherine, who looked like her twin, but had a complete opposite attitude) the freshness and light that Caroline convey had warmed his broken, hurt soul. Caroline was a beautiful woman, strong, caring, fiery, bubbly, charming and so many other things that made her the perfect mix of the qualities that Stefan had appreciated in Katherine and Elena. Sure she could be a bitch sometimes, too much insecure and she was also a neuritic control freak... but hey no one is flawless?

Stefan had felt confused from his feeling towards to the blonde bomb shell, his best friend. And at a certain point in his heart had also surfaced some feelings for Rebekah, Klaus' sister. A girl who could be insecure and dominant at the same time, sweet and harsh, but always very charming.

But in that moment Stefan realized that in his own way he loved all these 4 women. But most of all Stefan needed sometime for himself without women. He had spent the last 10 years in the company of this women, both as friends or girlfriends or lovers. But that was about to stop. Stefan was smiling happily while realizing that for the first time in a very long time he was focusing only on himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline and Klaus were lying on their back on the lawn of the park, after having carefully checked that it wouldn't ruin their fancy clothes. They were enjoying the warm rays of that beautiful sun. a At the moment they were talking about movies, books, tv series, hobbies and all the things that passionate them.

"No way!" Caroline spoke "are you like spying my life?" she joked.

"What can I do love if you have exquisite taste on tv series that accidentally are the same as mine?" Klaus laughed at her. They had in fact discovered that they shared the same strong appreciation for The Walking Dead and Game of Thrones.

Other things that they loved were bossing around obviously, to practice outdoor sport and a good steak on their tables. They were both control freak, competitive, always curious. And well of course they were also power hungry, even in a very different way.

They also loved to read although in that department they didn't share their taste he was more like a Stephen King's novel guy, while she was still affectionate to thrillers and love stories set in historical backgrounds.

Another thing in common they had and had emerged during their conversation was the love for Scorsese's movies, something that they also shared with their friend Stefan (a huge fan of "Taxi Driver") while she preferred "Gangs of New York" and Klaus had a particular spot for "The Departed".

During their conversation they also discovered their common love for "Inglorious Basterds" by Quentin Tarantino, a brilliant movie that they both hadn't seen in years.

"Klaus would you like to come over one of these night at my place so we can have a bloody steak together and watch the movie together?" Caroline asked him shyly. She didn't want to sound to needy or desperate for him. But in truth she felt so good next to him. Their secret glances, lingering touches, huge smiles and full laughter.

At that Klaus rose up while smiling like a teenage boy "I would love too very much Caroline" he answered her "but only if you come at my place" he threatened her while still smiling.

Caroline laughed but then in a serious tone "Deal!" she spoke while shacking his hands "Thank you!".

Then Klaus and Caroline rose up from their seat in order to get a cab and go back to work.

When they reached the street and a cab was slowly approaching their way, Klaus took hold of Caroline's hand.

Caroline turned to him and was almost speechless while gazing at Klaus' intense stare.

"I'll see you tomorrow love" he murmured while kissing her knuckles in the softest and delicate way, a gentleman gesture that no one had ever made her in her whole life.

"Yes Klaus" Caroline responded him while wearing her sweetest smile.

Then they parted ways, both of them smiling like fools and blushing at the prospective of seeing each other again. The two of them had made resurface the shy, romantic side of each other.

Sure their interactions had started in a different approach, but now something deeper, sweeter and alluring was blossoming between them. Was it the beginning of love?

**All the love for Scorsese is a tribute to me since I love all the 3 movies I mentioned, nice thing that Stefan my favorite male of TVD and I shared the same love for Taxi Driver.**

**Also "Inglorious Basterds" is one of my favorite movie, I love Hans Land and Frederick Zoller characters/actors.**

**I want to say that I'm obviously Team Stefan, I mean if I was in Elena I would never had doubt on what brother to choose: to me it's always gonna be Stefan. He's sweet, caring, strong, protective but respectful. I just love him so much! **

**So I no longer ship Stelena, but I actually don't care with whom brother she ends up. I just want nice Defan moments, screw Elena and her egocentric attitude. **

**Elena has changed since the second half of season 3, but she was still bearable. But after season 4 her becoming a vampire, then without emotions: I feel positive when I say I can't stand her. **

**I don't blame Damon and Delena for this change, sure it had helped, but she is like one of the most annoying character ever. Especially not herself, but because everybody on TVD (except Caroline, Klaus, Tyler and Rebekah) treat her like an angel, a princess. **

**There I just want to rant about my ships on TVD.**

**Klaroline OTP, Steroline in AU and a small part of him still like Forwood and Tyler :)**

**Until next update, a lot of love for all of you readers.**


End file.
